the Shadow - Part 1
by enayaC
Summary: A dark entity overthrew the order of all things all over the universes, putting every worlds in danger. In Narnia, Edmund was never rescued by Aslan or his family. in Hermione Granger's world, Harry died during his fourth year. taken out of their worlds right before the cataclysm, Edmund and Hermione will have to team up to save their worlds... and all the others.
1. Chapter 1: departure

Hermione was running, her wand held firmly in her hand. Harry, Ron and herself were being chased by a group of what she called « sympathizers ». Sweet euphemism. She suddenly had an idea, and sent a Stinging Jinx on Harry, so that is face would change and he wouldn't be recognized by the Dark Lord's followers. Unfortunately, casting the spell distracted her, and she stumbled. But surprisingly, she didn't hit the ground. Understanding something was wrong, she let out a scream, and fell into a vortex.

* * *

Edmund needed to get out. Living with Eustace was quite hard for him, even though their relationship had gotten better after their shared trip to Narnia. Oddly enough, on that evening, his cousin had reversed to his old self. The young king _needed_ some peace and quiet. Right now, he was walking around in the garden, his cap on his head, looking grimly at the floor. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tingling going through his body. Magic. He frowned. He remembered Aslan telling him he would not come back to Narnia. Who knows, he thought. Maybe the lion had changed his mind. Just in case, he decided to hold his breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it happened he was both wrong and right at the same time. He was obviously not in his uncle's garden, but neither was it Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting up

He was in a city, standing next to a filthy river, and the place was covered in fog. The atmosphere was very strange, he thought. Everything seemed... heavy, and grim. It was night, apparently. So a different time zone. He wasn't exactly surprised. He was wondering where on earth (or somewhere else) he could be, when he heard three distinctive sounds. First there was the sound of something being torn. Then a woman screaming. Then, something falling in the water. On the same time, he saw a woman falling from the sky, into the river. As she was not coming up, he hurriedly took of his shoes, cap and jacket, and without a second thought, jumped into the water. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he found the young woman, took her back to the surface, and pulled her out of the water. She was suffocating.

"breath." He said. "Let the water out."

« hit her on the chest. » a voice whispered in his head. He decided to trust the voice, and hit the woman's chest with the palm of his hand. She coughed, spat out the water she had taken in, and then jumped back on her feet, pointing a wooden stick on her.

"Who are you, and where am I ?" She demanded.

"My name is Edmund, and I just saved your life." He replied. "I think you could thank me."

"You should be thankful I didn't jinx you already."

Edmund's face closed instantly.

"So you're a witch ? Maybe I should have let you drown, then."

Hermione was gobsmacked for a brief moment.

"excuse me ? What's your problem, exactly ?"

"Are you a witch or a magician ?"

"What ?"

"Are you a witch or a magician ?" He repeated, stubborned.

"What does that even mean !?"

She took a moment to think about the weird question.

"I don't use black magic, if that's what you're asking. At least not if I can avoid it. But I will if you force me, don't doubt it for a second."

"Why are you so aggressive ?"

"Why ? I don't know. For example, I don't know who you are, and you refuse to tell me where I am ! I was in a forest with my friends, running away from Death Eaters, and then out of the blue, I fall into nothing and I end up here, I can't breathe, and I'm about to drown."

"I told you, I'm Edmund. And why should I know where we are ? I was in my uncle and aunt's garden, and I felt the magic. I thought I was going back to Narnia, but I ended up here, jumping in a river to save a witch who's now threatening me for no reason. And what the heck is a Death Eater ?"

"Did you just say Narnia ? It can't be, you're pulling my leg !"

"Why would I ever do that ? What would be the point ? And how do you know about Narnia ? You know what ? I don't care. I'm drenched to the bone, I'm freezing, and I don't wanna catch my death. Good day."

Hermione slightly lowered her wand, and then breathed deeply to take back the control over her nerves.

"Right." She said. "Sorry. Stand still."

And then she cast a heating spell, drying him up before turning the wand to herself.

"Better ?" She asked.

"I don't like magic."

"I think you could thank me."

"Yeah. Thanks."

She sighed, and then put down her wand, while Edmund was putting the rest of his clothes back. He looked at her. She seemed really distressed. He cursed himself, and then talked to her again.

"Right, listen." He said. "I propose a truce. Let's try to find a cafe or something, and then we can talk."

"Alright."

So they started looking for a place to rest. The streets around were strangely deserted, and the silence, coupled with the fog, was quite oppressing. The first person they came across was a child. The kid noticed them, pointed at them, and then ran away screaming :

" grown ups ! Grown ups !"

They decided not to pay attention, and then got inside what seemed to be a restaurant. Deserted as well. Edmund prepared them both a cup of coffee.

"So. What's your story ?" He asked.

"I told you. I was in a forest with Ron and Harry, and we were chased by Death Eaters. And then, I fell in some kind of weird tunnel, and I ended up in the river."

"What's a Death Eater ?"

"A bad wizard. Follower of lord V... V... Oh, look at me, I'm ridiculous. I'm in another world, and I'm still scared to call his name."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. I understand. What were you doing in a forest ?"

"Well. We're looking for horcruxes."

"What's that ?"

"It's a very dark kind of magic. To make it short, this Lord V. split his soul in seven pieces, so he can be immortal. As long as the soul is kept in an object and the object is not utterly destroyed, you can't die. And we have to kill him, so we have to find the objects and destroy them. Right now, we know three of them have been destroyed."

"What do they look like."

"That's the main problem. We don't know, it could be anything. The first one was a diary, the second was a ring, and the third one was a medallion. We have leads, because we know the diary was his, and the medallion and the ring belonged to his family. So the other ones must be important too. But only Harry can recognize them."

"Why ?"

"I don't really know. I'm not sure. Or maybe and don't wanna face it..."

Her voice had gone lower and lower, and the last part was nothing but a whisper. Edmund nodded, and decided not to insist. She silently thanked him for that, and then cleared her throat.

"And so... you're Edmund Pevensie, right ?"

"Yes. How do you know me ?"

"You are a Narnian king from the golden age. King Edmund the Just. You helped the white witch when you came to Narnia for the first time. And I guess that's why you don't like witches. Makes sense."

"I did more than help her. I Nearly sold my family for Turkish delights."

"It wasn't your fault. They were bewitched. If I remember well, they create an addiction, and one would do anything to get more of it. Besides, you were just a kid."

He looked at her straight in the eyes for a minute. She seemed really sincere.

"You sound like my sister." He finally said. "She keeps telling me this. But what she doesn't understand is... it doesn't excuse everything I did."

She looked down.

"I'm really sorry that you feel like this." She whispered.

"But how do you know my story ? How do you know who I am ?"

"I used to read these stories when I was a little girl. All of them, even the one you don't know about yet. I used to love the magic of this book. Aslan, the White Witch, you and your brother and sisters, Caspian... my favorite one is about the young boy and the talking horse. That was while you were king."

"I vaguely remember that. Not the most interesting thing that happened to me, to be honest. But wait... are you telling me I'm a fiction where you come from ?"

"Yes. Exactly. I'd read all the books every year, before I got a visit from professor McGonagall."

Edmund was about to ask who was professor Mcgonagall when their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the kid they had seen earlier. This time, the kid was accompanied by a monk. His face was hidden by his mantle. As for the kid, he must have been around 8 years old, and his head was shaved.

"All of your questions will be answered soon." the monk declared as an introduction.


	3. Chapter 3: spectres and shadows

"All of your questions will be answered soon." the monk declared as an introduction.

His voice was deep, and kind of hypnothizing. Edmund got on his feet, while Hermione discretely reached for her wand.

"Who are you ?" Edmund asked in a defiant tone.

"You have to come with me." he simply replied.

"What if we don't ?"

The man gave a look to the kid next to him, who put a whistle between his lips.

"If you don't, then Micha will blow her whistle, and the spectres will come."

So the little kid was a girl. Edmund was slightly taken aback.

"If the spectres come for us, surely they will come for you as well." Hermione noted.

"This is correct, Miss Granger." The man declared. "However, Spectres can't see children. Their innocence is their shield. I don't think you would qualify as innocent, would you ? No more than Mr. Pevensie."

He then took a medallion from under his robe.

"As for me, I am protected. The priestess needs me alive, and she made sure I would be safe. We don't want to harm you. Come, now. She's waiting for you."

Hermione and Edmund exchanged a look, and then decided to follow the man and the little girl. They didn't really have a choice, anyway. They walked through the deserted streets, until the monk stopped them with a gesture. At a short distance, in the middle of the street they were about to turn on, they saw a bunch of black, ghostly figures surrounding a young man who seemed terrified, shaking from all his body.

"Are they the spectres ?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"No. They are Shadows. They used to be men, but the spectres didn't consume them fully. Now, they hunt for the spectres, and they get the leftovers."

"I'll distract them, Mr. S." Micha declared.

The man turned to her, and gave her a copper vial.

"Catch as many of them as you can, and then go straight to the safe home. You'll bring the vial back tomorrow morning. Understood ?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't let anyone open it."

She nodded.

"Good girl. Go."

And so she ran. She got as close as she could from the shadow, in order to catch their attention, and then ran the other way. The Shadows went after her.

"Let's go." The man said.

They passed the young man, who faintly called for help. Edmund stopped.

"Keep moving." the monk said. "There's nothing you can do. The spectres are on their way."

"We have to help him. There must be something we can do."

With a sigh, the man turned back, knelt in front of the young man, and took his wrists, apparently looking for a particular point. Once he found it, he pressed the young man's wrists with his thumb.

"It's gonna be alright." he said in a soft voice.

The young man seemed to calm down, but his eyes seemed empty, as a lonely tear rolled on his face.

"There..." The monk said as he got on his feet. "That's all we can do. He won't suffer anymore, now. Let's keep moving."


	4. Chapter 4: the Priestess

Hermione and Edmund therefore reluctantly kept following the monk, until they reached a small house that seemed in ruins. The inside, though, while very basic, was functional enough to live there. Part of the house, mainly the second floor, couldn't be used at all, but there was a main room, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. At the end of the main room, sitting with a straight back against the wall, was a woman. Her livid skin was covered in black arabesque patterns. As for her eyes, which were wide open and never seemed to blink, one of them was bright white, while the other was deep black.

"The king and the witch are coming." she kept repeating in a raucous voice.

"Is she an oracle ?" Hermione asked when she saw her.

The monk took off his hood, revealing black curly hair and prominent cheekbones. He was looking at the oracle with a mix of tenderness and worry.

"She's a friend. She didn't left her trans in two weeks."

His gaze drifted to a little cristal object on the table. Inside, a faint light was burning. He went to the kitchen, took two fruits in a basket, and extracted the juice from it.

"What day is it ?" He asked after a short hesitation.

"Erm..." Edmund said. "If your calendar is right, October the 26th."

"Not the date. The day."

"Wednesday ?"

The monk thought for a short moment, and then picked up another fruit, which he ate. Hermione noticed she was starving, and hoped he would offer her some. The monk caught her eyes, took the basket, and put it in a cupboard, which he locked with a key.

"That's not very nice." Edmund accused. "Good manners would be to offer us a fruit."

"Food is getting rare, and precious, young man. Especially this kind, which she desperately needs. That's why I for myself only eat one every three days."

He then walked to the woman in a trans, and made her drink the juice. She stopped her litany for a moment, let out a satisfied sigh, and then started again.

"They're here, Mia..." The monk said, taking her hand.

"They will bring balance back." She breathed out. "And the last Crosser will tell them all."

"Yes, Mia. I will. You have to rest, now."

"Later..."

And then she stopped talking. He sighed, and seemed even more worried.

"What was she talking about ?" Hermione asked in a shy voice.

The man got back on his feet, and invited them to sit around the table. Before sitting, he grabbed a box of biscuits in the kitchen, which he offered to his guests.

"I think it's time for me to tell you what this is all about."


	5. Chapter 5: the Mission

"I think it's time for me to tell you what this is all about. I am the last Crosser. Some times ago, a cataclysm happened. It reached every known universes, and I'm one of the last survivors. I am still here, because the priestess wanted me here."

"A cataclysm ?" Edmund asked.

"Something disrupted the balance of the worlds. It opened two portals, and changed enough things in these worlds to cause chaos everywhere. We managed to trace back both worlds, and it is yours, miss Granger, and the one where mister Pevensie is king. So we took the decision to extract both of you from your world. You are the only ones who can get things in order, and bring back the balance."

"What do you mean by 'it changed things in these worlds' ? " Edmund asked.

Well, for you, Mr. Pevensie, nor Aslan nor your brother and sisters were able to save you on your first journey to Narnia. Aslan never came, and as for Peter, Susan and Lucy, they were killed either by the witch, by her secret police, or in Peter's case, by yourself. The witch managed to seduce you, and you decided you loved power. You've settled a reign of terror over Narnia."

"Excuse me ?"

"As for you, miss Granger, Harry Potter died shortly after the world cup. He was kidnapped by Barty Crouch junior, and Voldemort used him to come back to life."

"I don't believe you." Hermione declared. "Harry was alive when I left.

"I couldn't find Lucy anywhere..." Edmund said thoughtfully.

"Come with me." The Monk said.

He got up, walked to a bowl filled with water, and invited them to look.

"the priestess transmitted me some of her powers." he explained.

He passed his hand over the water.

"show me Ron Weasley." He said.

And Hermione saw Ron, with his family. All the Weasleys was there, except for Ginny. They all seemed famished, but Mr Weasley was the most poorly looking one. They were all parked in a room, and it wasn't the Burrow. It was a dark, small and filthy place. Hermione thought she noticed bars on the only window.

"where's Ginny ?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"She died during her first year in Hogwarts. She worked out she was the one who let the Basilisk attack the muggle-born, and she cut her veins open in the girls room. When they found her, it was too late. Tom Riddle's diary was never found, but it is thought to be still in Hogwarts."

"So we lost the balance in our universes, and every other world got into chaos." Edmund concluded.

"The barrier between the worlds disappeared completely. People or creatures from other dimensions kept changing universes, and the fabric of reality itself is at stake. The priestess is using all her energy to maintain the barriers. But she wont last long, and eventually, if you don't put things back in order, she will die. And when she does, it will be the end of everything. Look at what the spectres did here. They will spread everywhere, and they will destroy everything."

"Who are you ?" Hermione asked. "I don't like not knowing who I am dealing with."

"His name is Ben." Edmund answered. "That's what the boy called him, earlier. How did he know your name ? "

The said Ben had a moment of silence, glancing at the two of them.

"Because we knew each other." He finally said. "His name was Tom, and he was still just a kid. This is the price I pay for being protected. This is my penitence."

"Why penitence ?"

"It appears I am the one who accidentally set the creature free. But this is why we need your help. If you manage to put things right, everything the Dark Entity did will be undone. Harry will come back to life, just like Ginny. And the kings and queens of Narnia. And Tom, and all the others."

"So what do we do ?" Edmund asked.

It was the priestess that answered.

"The traitor must not betray, and not to betray, he must become the traitor."

Ben turned to Edmund.

"what she means is..."

"perfectly clear." He cut. "I understand."

"Good." Ben said after a short silence. "Miss Granger, listen to me. Without Harry around, you are the one who has to find and destroy the horcruxes. We know there is seven of them, six of which we know about."

"Tom Riddle's diary, Merope Gaunt's ring, Slitheryn's medallion..."

"Very good. As for the others : Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's tiara, and Voldemort's snake. The last one, you'll have to find by yourself."

"The diary, the ring, the medallion, the cup, the tiara and the snake." She repeated.

"Excellent. Now, listen closely. Regulus Black never stole the medallion. It is still where it was hidden."

"Fine. What are we waiting for, then ? My friends need me."

"Get at the center of the room."

She walked there with determination, shortly followed by Edmund. Ben stopped him, and discretely gave him two necklaces.

"I have a special mission for you. Order from the priestess. In the family you saw in the water, there is a young man named Fred Weasley. He must stay alive. When you see him, give him the first necklace. When everything is back to order, give him the other one. Understood ?"

The young king silently nodded, and put the necklaces in his pocket. He then joined Hermione at the center of the room.

"where do we start ?" He asked.

"Your place." She replied, Tensed.

Once again, he nodded, and she jolted when he gently took her hand, before she squeezzed his.

"are you ready ?" Ben asked.

"Go on. Send us to Narnia."

"I'm gonna need you to close your eyes." Ben said. "And stay still. Count to ten when you feel the snow, before you open your eyes."

He typed something on a computer, and turned his back, while the two teenagers closed their eyes. Suddenly they felt something touch their shoulder, and then the snow under their feet.


	6. Chapter 6: prisoner(s)

Edmund counted out loud to ten, and then they opened their eyes. Hermione discovered a forest, covered in snow. In a distance, she could see the light of a lamppost. She took a step forward, eyes shinning in wonder.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered. "Exactly like I imagined."

And for the first time since they had met, when she turned to Edmund, she saw him smile. He suddenly caught her by the arm, and pulled her back behind a tree.

"Don't move." he whispered. "Here I come."

Indeed, a very young Edmund was coming, wrapped up in a night gown. The sound of a sledge with jingling bells could be heard in a distance.

"Lucy ?" The young Edmund asked.

The sledge passed them at high speed, nearly running the boy over. With a gesture, the queen ordered to stop the sledge, and sent her dwarf to fetch the kid.

"She's terrifying !" Hermione whispered.

"You have no idea..." Ed replied.

At this moment, his younger version was brought in front of Jadis.

"What is your name, son of Adam?"

"E... Edmund..." He replied hesitantly.

"This is not the way to address a queen !" The dwarf shouted.

"I'm Sorry ! I... I didn't know... your Majesty."

"And how did you enter Narnia ?" She asked again, imperious.

"I... I don't know, your Majesty. I was following my sister..."

"Your sister ? How many of you are there ?"

"Four, Ma'm."

The queen was about to say something, but changed her mind.

"Edmund..." she said. "You look so cold. Come sit next to me. You can wrap yourself in my ermine cloak."

This was the moment Ed chose to show up, followed by Hermione.

"Your Highness !" He called. "I know what you're considering to do. Please hear me, my Queen."

"Speak, boy."

"You want to make sure that Cair Paravel's prophecy will never come through, and to do that, you want to bewitch Edmund to convince him to bring the rest of his family here, and make sure they never leave your castle. There is a much simpler way."

"You have my interest. What would it be ?"

Ed took a deep breath.

"Take him as hostage, he said. Take him as hostage, and let me warn his brother and sisters."

Young Edmund opened wide eyes, and tried to run away, but Hermione was quicker. She pointed him with her wand, and shouted :

"Incarcerous!"

And ropes appeared out of nowhere, and winded up around the boy's ankles and wrists. Jadis turned her icy gaze to Ed.

"Or..." she said, "I could simply kill him."

"With all due respect, your highness, this wouldn't end the prophecy. It would barely postpone it, until his parents have another baby."

"You seem to know a lot of things, young man. How can it be ?"

"I... I am an actor." he improvised. "I come from another world, where this story has been told and staged, and I became Edmund to tell this story."

"Then it would be wise to keep you with me, wouldn't it ?"

Ed bowed respectfully to the white witch.

"If this is what it takes to convince you, then I shall come with you, and my friend will bring the rest of the family in Narnia."

"Then so be it. What is your name, son of Adam ?"

"I'm Albert, your Majesty."

"Consider yourself as my prisoner, Albert. And be assured that, should you not keep your word, I will kill you both, without a second thought. Now, get into the sledge, both of you."

Edmund sent Ed and heinous look, but when Hermione set him free from the ropes, he got into the sledge without a word, and curled up at the queen's feet. Ed, as for him, wanted to sit besides the queen, but she shook her head. Hence, he settled next to his younger self. He nodded to Hermione, and then Ginarbik, the dwarf cracked his whip, and the sledge was back on its way.

"I don't know who you are." Edmund said to his older version. "But I hate you."

"I don't doubt it." Ed replied in a grim tone. "I don't mind. I'm used to it."


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy Pevensie

Hermione stayed alone in the forest for a moment, waiting for a little girl. When she finally arrived, the child saw her, saw her wand, and froze. Hermione immediately put it down, and put it back in her pocket. She took a step forward to the little girl.

"Hello..." she said. "Are you Lucy Pevensie ?"

"How do you know me ?"

"I'm looking for a very brave little girl, and someone told me there was only one in these woods, and her name is Lucy Pevensie."

"Are you the White Witch ?"

"No, I'm not. My name is Hermione Granger, and I need your help. Your brother Edmund is in trouble. He's been captured by the witch."

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes, horrified.

"Do you want to help your brother ?" Hermione asked.

"Yes !"

"Then you have to help me. I need to talk to professor Kirk. Can you take me to him ?"

Lucy nodded with determination.

"Very good!" Hermione said. "Now, I'm gonna prove you I'm a good witch. A bad witch could never cast this spell.""

Hermione closed her eyes, and looked for a happy thought. What came to her mind was the face of Ron. A healthy, free, smiling Ron.

"Expecto Patronum..." she whispered.

And a silver otter crawled out of her wand. A huge smile painted on Lucy's face.

"What is that ?" She asked.

"It's a spell that can let me send secret messages. I'm sending a message because I think your friend Mr. Tumnus could be in danger."

And soon enough, the otter ran away and disappeared in the forest.

"Let's go, now."

Once again, Lucy nodded, and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the lamp post, and then to the wardrobe.


	8. Chapter 8: the throne

Meanwhile.

The witch, the dwarf and the two Edmunds soon reached the ice castle. When they entered the throne room, Ed saw himself on the throne for a second, with a sadistic smile on his lips. A flash of intense pain crossed his head, and he let out a scream, taking it in his hands. The witch followed his eyes.

"Do you like it ?" She asked about the throne.

"I've always thought it was beautiful..." He reluctantly admitted.

"Take them to the dungeons, Ginarbik."

"I won't go !" Edmund revolted.

"Do as you're told, Edmund." His older self said. "Come. Trust me."

"Why should I ?"

"Because I'm your best chance to survive."

"I hate you !"

But he accepted to follow the dwarf.

"One moment !" The queen called. "Edmund, I would like you to tell me something."

"What ?"

"You said you followed your sister in Narnia. Did she come before ?"

It was Ed who answered her.

"Once. She met a faun."

"I wasn't asking you, Albert."

"And still, I'm the one answering."

"Why is it so important to you that he doesn't speak with me ?"

"My heart and soul are already rotten. I want to keep him innocent."

"What's the faun's name ?"

"Tumnus."

The queen gave a nod to Ginarbik, and the dwarf took them to the dungeons.

"I'm doing the right thing..." Ed muttered for himself. "I'm doing the right thing."

"You're a coward." Edmund replied.

"You know nothing, Edmund."


	9. Chapter 9: discovering Narnia

Hermione, as for her, got across the wardrobe, and ended up in professor Kirk's mansion. Lucy shown her the professor's room.

"Mrs. Macready said we mustn't disturb him." the girl said.

"Well, sometimes, in certain circumstances, you don't have to listen to what grown-ups say."

And she knocked at the door, which opened after a brief moment on a thin, gray-haired man.

"Yes ? What is it ?"

"Professor Kirk ? I'm really sorry to wake you up. My name is Hermione Granger, and I need to talk to you about Narnia and Jadis."

The old professor opened his eyes wide, and then his door. Hermione got in, and Lucy patiently waited in the corridor. Half an hour had passed when the door opened again on professor Kirk.

"Go and wake your sister up." he told the child. "Tell her to come here."

And he went to wake Peter up himself. He gently shook the boy, quietly sleeping in his bed. The teenager opened his eyes.

"What's going on? " He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Peter, I need you to come with me. There's a problem with your little brother."

"What did he do, this time?"

"He didn't do anything, but he is in trouble. I need you to come with me."

Peter therefore got up, and joined his sisters in the professor's room. There, Hermione explained them everything, except for the fact that she was travelling with a future version of their brother. Lucy started crying.

"It's my fault!" She said. "I shouldn't have gone back to Narnia!"

"No, Lu, it's not." Peter said. "We should have believed you. I'm sorry we didn't, this is our fault."

"This situation isn't to blame on any of you." Hermione said. "Something disrupted the way things should have happened, and we are trying to fix that, how ever we can. Things should not have taken this turn."

"But what can we do, now?" Suzanne asked.

"You have to go and save him." the professor said. "You have to go to Narnia with miss Granger, and defeat the witch. I would have come with you, if I could, but it's not time yet."

"But we can't fight a witch! We're just kids!" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't doubt yourself, dear boy! I was just a kid, too, when I fought her. You shouldn't waste time. Who knows how long the witch will wait..."

"Then let's go, right now." Peter declared. "Let's go get dressed."

Ten minutes later, they were ready. The professor walked them to the wardrobe.

"Take some coats, inside. Good luck, children."

They thanked him, and wrapped themselves in warm coats, before getting inside the wardrobe. When they got out on the other side, despite how serious the situation was, the two eldest Pevensies couldn't help being amazed.

"Where do we go, now?" Peter suddenly asked.

"We should go to Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy suggested.

"No." Hermione said. "The witch could be waiting for us there. E... my friend might have told her."

"So where do we go?" Susan asked.

"We should go to the beaver's dam. I sent them a message, they should be expecting us."

"How far is it?" Susan asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. But I think we should get there before night."

"Do you know the way?"

"I know the direction. I should manage. We need to go east, from the lamp post."

She took out her wand, and aimed at her own palm, before casting the spell.

_"pointme."_

And a compass drew on her hand, with the arrow pointing east.


	10. Chapter 10: Peter and Hermione

They started walking immediately. Unfortunately, Hermione's calculations appeared to be false, and the sun set way before they arrived.

"We're gonna have to spend the night here." she declared as they reach a clearing.

"On the ground?" Susan reacted. "In the snow?"

"Of course, not. You and your brother, try to see if you can find something to eat, and some wood for the fire. Lucy, you're gonna help me."

"What can I do?"

As Peter took Susan with him in the forest, Hermione took of her hand bag, and suspended it to a branch.

"I need you to keep this bag wide open."

The little girl did as she was told, curious, and Hermione let both her arms into the bag. She searched in it until she found what she was looking for, and took out the tent from the bag, under Lucy's unbelieving eyes.

"Have you ever set up a tent?" Lucy asked.

The two girls hence started setting up the tent, and were finally done when the two oldest Pevensies came back with some wood, fruits and roots.

"Isn't it a bit small for the four of us?" Susan asked, sceptical.

Hermione didn't say a word, and opened up the tent to let them in.

"How is that possible?" Susan exclaimed once inside.

"A simple expansion spell."

"It smells like cat..." Peter noted.

"Mrs Figg, the lady who owned this tent, always travel with her 18 cats. According to harry, she had up to 24 of them. Wait here."

She got out, and Peter followed her. She started casting the usual protection spell around the tent.

"Now, we're sure we'll be safe." she said.

"How can you be so sure?" Peter asked.

"Where I'm from, I'm on the run because there's a war. I have to hide. Quite like you, I guess. Except I'm out there, facing danger every day. But every night, I cast those spells. They've never let me down."

"Why don't you hide away from danger?"

"Because someone has to win this war. I'm a bit of a soldier."

"Your parents must be worried."

Hermione had a dark laugh.

"My parents... they're in Australia. Away from the danger. And they don't even know they have a daughter. I had to modify their memories. That was the best thing to do. But I miss them."

"I miss my parents too..." Peter said in a sad voice. "But I mustn't let it show. I have to be strong for the others."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"What did this world made of us, Peter? Neither of us should have this kind of worries. You should be thinking about girls, and I should be focused on my grades at school."

Peter puffed up with pride.

"I do think about girls." he said. "I think they like me."

This time, Hermione's laugh came from her heart.

"Well come on, Don Juan. Let's get back inside. I'm hungry, aren't you?"


	11. Chapter 11: the tale of three brothers

When they came back inside, the girls had already managed to prepare dinner, which they shared in silence. Hermione then sent the kids to bed, and then searched her bag to find the Tales of Beedle the Bard, and as always, dived into the careful reading of the three brothers' tale. She was so focused on her reading that she didn't hear Lucy getting up and coming to her.

"What are you reading?" The little girl asked.

She jolted, and then took hold of herself.

"It's a tales book. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. What tale are you reading?"

"It's called the three brothers."

"Is that your favourite story?"

Hermione smiled.

"Actually, my favourite story talks about you."

And she saw the young girl's face illuminate with a smile.

"But I think this one is very important, and I'm trying to understand why it was given to me."

"Would you read it to me?"

Hermione had a smile, and saw the girl settle comfortably.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twi... Midnight." Hermione read. "In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine- sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

"This is a sad story. Do you think it is true?"

"Well, I don't have a definite proof, but, some times ago, I went with my friend Harry to the village where he was born. You see, his parents died when he was just a baby boy, and he wanted to talk to them. Grown-ups do that, from time to time. And, right beside their grave, I found the one where Ignotus lies. He was the youngest of the three brothers. So, maybe the brothers were just very powerful wizards, and they created the wand, the stone and the cloak themselves."

"What's that?" Lucy suddenly asked, pointing at a drawing on the bottom of the page.

Hermione looked at it. It was the Hallows symbols. And just next to it, Dumbledore's writing. Three groups of letters. HJP TMR APWBD. Hermione hit her forehead with her palm.

"How did I miss that!?"

"What does it mean?"

"Well, you see this drawing? It's made of three symbols. The triangle, the circle, and the bar. What's the first symbol you see?"

"The triangle?"

"Yes! And the letter are initials for the names of some people. From there, we can conclude that the order of the names corresponds to the order of the symbols."

"What does it mean?"

"The triangle is the cloak, and it belongs, or belonged to HJP. Then the round, for the stone, to TMR. And finally the wand for APWBD. Now all we have to do is fine who these people are!"

And, thrilled, she kissed Lucy on the forehead, causing the little girl to giggle.

"What's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?"

That was Peter, accompanied by Susan. Apparently Hermione had woken everybody up.

"We're trying to guess who are HJP, TMR and APWBD!" Lucy replied.

"APWBD? That's a lot of names for a single person!" Susan said.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Which means... which means... probably middle names!"

"So that leaves us with... HP, TR and AD." Peter said. "Is this simpler that way?"

"I... I don't know! I can't focus! Come on Hermione, come on!"

"Where did you get the book?" Lucy asked.

"It was an inheritance. My Head Master. He gave each of us something. To me this book, to Harry a golden snitch with a message saying "I open at the end", and to Ronald his deluminator."

"What was the name you said?" Susan suddenly asked.

"Ronald?"

"No, the other one."

"Harry. My best friend. Harry Potter."

"Harry J. Potter, by any chance?"

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding.

"Yes! Harry James Potter! Harry's cloak is Ignotus'! Inheritance! That's why his parents grave was next to his! That's why Harry's cloak... but... but it means..."

"What about the others?" Peter asked. "What about AD? It must be pretty rare to have so many middle names."

"AD. Albus Dumbledore. The man who gave me this book. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. APWBD. He had the Elder Wand all along! I saw this wand so many time!"

"Where is it, now?" Peter asked.

"Buried with him. Which means the dark lord will soon have it."

"So, we're left with TMR."

"Yes. And that can only be one person. The dark lord himself. Tom Marvolo Riddle, although he renounced to this name. So he must have the stone. Or he had it at some point. But where is it now?"

She suddenly gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Small, round, black stone. It was on the ring! He turned one of the hallows into a horcrux!"

"A what?"

"An object that holds part of his soul. The ring belonged to his mother, and I guess his mother descended from Cadmus, just like Harry descends from Ignotus. Inheritance... I can't think straight. Let's go back to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12: the sun will shine again

The white witch entered her prisoners' cell in the middle of the night, followed by a huge Goblin. The young Edmund had fallen asleep, his head on his future self's lap. Ed had wrapped him in his jacket, and was now simply wearing a shirt. The young king was fully awake, his eyes wide opened, his head resting against the icy wall. The queen eyed at him, and then ordered:

"Wake him up."

Ed didn't talk back, and after a killing look, gently shook the little boy, who difficultly opened his eyes.

"Get up." the witch said. "I want to show you something."

The two boys obeyed, and followed her in the castle courtyard. There, held by two huge goblins, was the faun Tumnus.

"Watch carefully, Edmund." the witch said.

She then turned to Tumnus.

"Do you know why you are here, faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia!" Tumnus bravely said.

"No. you are here because he..." (she pointed at Ed) "turned you in. by sheer fear for his own life."

Tumnus turned his eyes to him, and gave him the same look he had given him years ago. Full of pain and pity. "I'm doing the right thing.", Ed thought. He held the faun's look.

"The sun with shine on Narnia again!" He declared fiercely.

And the faun understood the message. He lifted himself up, as the witch was hitting him with her wand. The faun was turned to ice, under Edmund's terrified eyes. The witch turned to them, and then violently slapped Ed.

"Do not oppose me ever again, if you value your life."

"I don't fear death anymore, your majesty. You already killed me, years ago."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"I am Edmund. I came back to these dark days of my life to put things right, and defeat all evil. I know you won't win. I won't let you corrupt me again."

The witch stood in shock for a moment, and then turned to the young Edmund, forcing him to look at the ice statue.

"Chose your side wisely, Edmund. See what I can do. Join me, and rule this world with me."

The boy gave her a terrified look, and then came closer to his older self, who wrapped a protective arm around him. For the first time in many years, Ed felt proud of himself. The queen's face was now distorted by anger.

"If you don't fear death, I can always kill the young one." she told Ed. "Where are the three others?"

"If Hermione followed the normal course of History, they should be going to Beaver's dam. If she didn't, then I don't know."

"Maugrim!" The witch called out her wolf. "You know what to do."


	13. Chapter 13: Beaver's Dam

Far away from there, Hermione witnessed the scene in her sleep. She had talked with Harry of his "Voldemort dreams" enough to understand it was a similar situation, and not a simple dream. She woke up in a jolt, and sent a _Patronus_ to the beavers.

"The witch's wolves are on their way. Get ready to go. We're coming to you."

She then woke the three Pevensies up.

"We have to go." she said. "Right now."

The children hurriedly left the tent, which she folded back before roughly shoving it in her bag, and then they went on their way. About an hour later, they reached the dam, and found Mr. Beaver at the door. He quickly came to them.

"Are you the otter girl?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes sir. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Peter, Susan, and Lucy."

"We are ready to go. We should leave now, before the wolves are here."

"No. I've been thinking about it. They have to see us. If they don't, it could put Edmund in great danger."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked worriedly.

"My friend is giving information to the Queen. He knows where we're going, at each step of the journey, and he's telling her."

"What?" Susan asked, shocked.

"He's doing it to protect your brother. That was the deal. If he gives Jadis false information, or if she thinks he does, she might just kill them both. So, for Edmund's sake, we have to wait. We have to let the wolves see us."

"Then at least, we should wait inside." Mr. Beaver said in a grave tone. "Come on, then."

So they entered the dam, where Hermione helped Mrs. Beaver serve the tea.

"But what does that witch have against us?" Peter asked.

"Jadis is obsessed with an old prophecy about the end of her reign." Hermione explained.

Then she added for herself.

"Sounds too familiar."

And Mr. Beaver proceeded to recite the prophecy, and explain its meaning.

"And she thinks we're the children from the prophecy?" Peter asked in disbelief. "But we don't want to battle a witch, or fight a war."

"We just want to find our brother again...!" Lucy said, with a trembling lip.

"And you will find him, my darling!" Mrs Beaver said as she took the little girl's hand. "But for that, we have to defeat the witch."

That's when they heard the wolves howling. They all glanced at each other.

"Mr Beaver, where's the exit?" Hermione asked.

The beaver opened a trap door on the ground, opening on a ladder, leading to a tunnel.

"Lucy, start getting down." the young witch ordered. "Then Susan, Mr and Mrs Beavers, and Peter. I'll go last. If your not on the ladder, stay behind me."

Lucy hence started climbing down the ladder, and the wolves burst in, trying to attack.

_"Protego!"_ Hermione shouted.

And the wolf that had just tried to jump on her bounced on the shield charm. She kept on pushing the wolves away while every one was getting down the trap door. When it was finally her turn, she sent an _expelliarmus_ to the nearest wolf, and closed the trap door.

_"Colloportus!"_ She said, pointing at the door.

She then climbed down the ladder, and joined the rest of the group.

"This should hold them, but it won't last long." She said.

"Where does this tunnel go?" Peter asked.

"To my friend Badger."

"You said it was going to your mother!" Mrs Beaver said, falsely shocked.

Lucy had a small laugh, and Hermione allowed herself to smile.

"Let's not waste our time." Peter said. "Lead us out."


	14. Chapter 14: running

Exiting the tunnel was a shock for everyone. They indeed discovered that the witch had already paid a visit to the badgers' family, and turned them all to stone. But they didn't have time to dwell on this, as a voice was soon heard behind them. They turned to discover a fox. Mr Beaver tried to attack him.

"Wow! Calm down, pal! I'm on your side. I'm a good guy!"

"Well you definitely look like one of the bad guys!"

"Just because I have common traits with the wolves doesn't mean I work for the witch. This resemblance displeases me, but unfortunately, you don't choose the way you look."

"The wolves will be there soon." Peter stated. "We have to go."

"You can't outrun them." The fox said. "I have a plan."

The fox's plan was for them to hide in a tree while he stayed down to lead the wolf on a false lead. Just a minute after they went up the tree, the wolves busted out of the tunnel, and directly attacked the fox. Faithful to his reputation, the fox first tried to ruse and negotiate, but then, under constraint, falsely admitted he had seen them run to the north. The wolves immediately started their chase, and when they were far enough, the three children, Hermione and the beavers got down their tree.

Later that day, a crow entered Jadis' throne room. The Queen, after hearing the bird's message, called for her prisoners to be brought in front of her.

"My wolves destroyed the beavers' dam." she started, glaring at Ed. "And neither your family nor your lady friend were captured. They ran away before my wolves could catch them. I'm starting to run out of patience, Edmund."

"With all due respect, your Majesty, did your wolves see Hermione and our family?"

"Yes they did. Your friend attacked them in the dam, before running out through a tunnel, and then running away before they could reach them."

"Then Hermione is following the path of what she knows of my life. They will soon be in front of you."

"I'm tired of waiting. Tell me where they're going."

Ed stayed silent for a moment.

"Remember what you could lose..." The witch threatened while looking at Edmund.

The child took the hand of his future self. He was terrified. Ed had no other choice than to oblige.

"They're going to the stone table. Aslan is waiting for them."

Ginarbik! Ready my sledge, we are leaving. And the boys are coming with us. I'm sure they miss their family.

And so they soon embarked on the witch's sledge. They travelled day and night, never stopping.


	15. Chapter 15: in dreams

Despite how uncomfortable he was, when the night fell, Ed managed to fall asleep. That night, he had a dream.

He was in a very old building, with very thick stone could have been a church, or a castle. In front of him was a wooden door. Behind the door, he heard someone sobbing. He decided to try and discover what was going on, and silently pushed the door. He was now in a large room. Regarding the number of sinks and the cabins on the side, he understood he was certainly in a toilet room. The cries were coming from the other side of the sinks. He carefully got closer, and discovered a little girl with fiery red hair.

"Hello..." He said.

The girl jolted, and tried to get as far away as she could. That's when he noticed the dagger in her hand, against her wrist. He lifted his hands immediately.

"Don't be scared!" He said quickly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?"

"No. I'm just a dream."

"How can you be a dream? I'm not sleeping!"

"No. I'm the one who dreams. My name is Edmund. What about you?"

"G... Ginny Weasley."

He sat in front of her, and crossed his leg, like they were having a nice chat.

"What is that?" He asked in a calm voice, pointing at the dagger.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, and she pressed the dagger a little bit harder on her skin.

"Don't." Ed said. "Talk to me."

"I did something terrible!" She cried. "Because of me, many people nearly died, and the best friend of the boy I love has been petrified! And if anyone learns it's all my fault, my family will hate me, and I'll be expelled from school! I don't want it to happen! I didn't want any of this!"

"What happened? I won't tell. It will be our secret."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Beside, dreams are always secrets, aren't they?"

The girl seemed to think for a moment, and then wiped her eyes.

"I... I set a monster free on the castle, and it attacked people. But... but I didn't want to do it, I swear! Tom made me do it!"

"Who's Tom?"

She pointed at a small leather book on the ground. Ed got up, and looked at the book. On the side was a name. Tom Riddle. He understood what it was.

"It's a boy who's locked up in this diary. I found it in my school stuff, and I spent the year talking to him. I thought he was my friend... but he was not. He used me to do things... Horrible things! And I can't even tell anyone!"

"Listen to me, Ginny. I can help you. But first, I want you to give me your dagger. And then, we will talk. Okay?"

Ginny hesitated, but finally gave him the knife. He took it gently, precociously, and then put it in his pocket.

"Good. Now, listen to me. First, there is one thing I want you to understand. None of this is your fault. Tom tricked you, and tried to corrupt you, but this is never gonna be your fault. So, you are allowed to talk to an adult. No one will blame you."

"No! I can't! I'll be expelled! And I don't want Harry to know..."

"Alright. Okay. Then find someone you can talk to, and tell him everything. This is an advice, not an order. It really helps. Now, about this diary. This is a very powerful object. We can't afford to let anyone have it. But a good friend of mine can destroy it. So, here's what you're gonna do. Is there someone you can trust completely?"

"My... my brothers..."

"Great. Then, you're gonna go to your brothers, you're gonna give them the diary, and you're gonna tell them to hide it away, until I come back to take it from you. I promise I'll come. Alright?"

She nodded. He smiled.

"You're a very brave girl, Ginny. I'm gonna have to go, now. I'm starting to wake up."

And indeed, as the sledge bumped on the road, Ed woke up.


	16. Chapter 16: Merry Christmas

A few kilometres away, unaware that they were being chased, the group formed by the beavers, Hermione and the three children, was walking toward the frozen river.

"Faster!" Mr. Beaver said.

Peter sighed, and took Lucy on his shoulder.

"If he tells us to go faster one more time, I swear I'll turn him into a hat!" He complained.

"Faster!" Mr. Beaver immediately repeated.

Both Lucy and Hermione let out a laugh, and Peter himself couldn't hold a smile. Suddenly they heard the sound of jingling bells.

"The witch!" Mrs Beaver warned. "Run!"

Lucy got down her brother's shoulder, and they all started running as fast as they could. They sound found shelter in some kind of burrow, where they all tried to squeeze in, and tried to stay silent. They soon saw the shadow of a stocky man above their hiding place. The shadow stayed there for a moment, and then went away.

"Do you think they left?" Lucy whispered.

"I'll go and check." Mr. Beaver offered.

"Be careful!" His wife implored.

And he left the burrow. The others wouldn't dare to move a finger. After the longest minute of their young lives, the Pevensies were taken by surprise when he came back quite brutally.

"I hope you've been good, kids, because you have a visitor!"

Intrigued by his joyful tone, the kids got out, followed by Hermione and Mr. Beaver. There was four different reactions by the humans regarding the visitor. Lucy, for one, was smiling with stars in her eyes, while her sister was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Peter, as for him, was trying to understand how it was possible. Finally, Hermione was currently laughing, a laugh that was both nervous and liberating.

"Told you he was real!" Lucy said, giving her sister a light elbow.

Indeed, in front of them was no other than Santa Clause. Hermione tried to take her nerves back, and then asked:

"I will only have one question, sir. For a very long time, I thought you were just a legend. So, are Crumple-Horned Snorkack real as well?"

"Of course, they're real! The man in red replied with a laugh. I once offered a pair to a lovely guy from your world. Newt Scamander."

Hermione had a moment of shocked silence.

"So you can cross worlds. Of course, you can, why couldn't you? You're Santa Clause."

And then she started laughing uncontrollably, and why joined by Santa.

"Hold on a minute!" Susan exclaimed. "I thought the White Witch had banished you. Always winter, never Christmas."

"It's true. But your presence changes everything. Her power is growing weak. Winter is leaving. And now, let's get down to serious business."

And he took a humongous bag from the back of his sledge.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

And the bearded man had a friendly laugh.

"For you, Lucy Pevensie. In this bottle is a cordial made of fire flower. One single drop can heal any wound, even the most serious ones. As for this dagger, I hope you'll never have to use it."

"I think I would be brave enough, sir...3 Lucy said in a timid voice.

I don't doubt it. But battles are ugly places, and it's better not to get involved into them.

Lucy nodded, and stepped back.

"Susan: trust this bow, and you will never miss a target."

"What happened to "battles are ugly places?""

"you're a bright young girl." the old man said with a laugh. "Blow this horn if you are in danger, and help will always come to you."

Susan thanked him, and then it was Peter's turn. He received a sword and a shield.

"I'm afraid you might have to use it sooner than you expect." Santa said.

The beavers gift was that they would find their dam fully repaired and upgraded when they would come back home. Then:

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione had a moment of surprise.

"Me, sir?"

"Come closer, my child."

She did as she was asked, and he took a thin golden necklace out of his sack.

"I think you know what this is, young lady."

"It's a time turner..."

"This one is a little different from the one you and your friends "accidentally" destroyed at the ministry of magic."

She had a shy smile, and he smiled in returns.

"Activate it, and it will take you where you need to be. But be careful! Your body will be left behind during your travel. Make sure you're in a safe place before using it."

"Yes, sir."

"Now. Two people are missing in this company... Edmund is not responsible for his absence. It would make no sense to punish him for that."

He took out a vial, inside which a bright light was burning.

"This light comes from a star named Pandora. It will guide him even in the darkest place. However, it can only work if he or his soul-mate is holding it. As for your friend, Miss Granger... the choices he made, he made for the sake of Edmund, and for the sake of balance. This is for him. This necklace will protect the person he will give it to against any kind of magic. But it will only work for one person. And now, I have to go. There is work to do when you have been away for a hundred years. Long live Aslan. And merry Christmas!"

And on these world, he snapped his reins, and left at high speed.

"Did you hear what he said?" Peter suddenly reacted. "Winter is leaving. Do you know what this means?"

"No more ice..." Hermione whispered. "We have to cross that river before the ice is gone."


	17. Chapter 17: the river

And so they went back on their way immediately. When they reached the frozen river, it was not that frozen anymore. A chunk of ice was still there right beneath the waterfall, which was also still frozen. They started crossing carefully. They were literally walking on cracking ice. However, they soon were forced to stop, as the wolves had finally found them. As he was facing Maugrim, Peter drew out his sword.

"Draw back your toy, kid!" the wolf mockingly said. "You could hurt someone with that. My Queen doesn't have anything against you. Leave this land now, and never come back. We will send you your brother."

"Peter listen to him!" Susan exhorted him. "An old man in a red cape gave you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!"

"Don't listen to him, Peter!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"You kidnapped my little brother." Peter said. "We won't leave this place before we have him back."

"Peter, the ice!" Susan called in a panicked tone.

"The ice..." Hermione repeated in a low voice.

And suddenly she found a way out. It was dangerous, of course, but it was a way.

"Peter, put your sword in the ice! Quickly!"

Peter glanced at her, and then did as he was told. Both of his sisters clung on to him. Hermione, as for her, turned to the frozen waterfall, and made a large gesture.

"DIFFINDO!" She yelled.

And the ice cracked. They were soon taken away by a flood of icy water. Peter and the girls held on to their chunk of ice with all their strength, while Hermione was carried around by the water like she was a feather. When they finally got out of the rapids, and the Pevensies gently reached the riverbank, she swam to them and got out of the water. She cast a drying spell on herself, and then on the children. She suddenly noticed something was missing.

"My handbag!" She exclaimed. "I must have lost it in the river! Oh no!"

"I'm sure you will find it again, darling." Mrs Beaver said. "Nothing is really ever lost, in Narnia. But for now, we have to move on."

"Yes, of course. You're right. I think we're not gonna need these coats any longer."

She took of hers, and the children did the same.

"Right. March on!"

She sent a Patronus to Aslan Camp to warn them about their imminent arrival, and they were on their way.


	18. Chapter 18: Peter's fight

After about two hours walking, they finally reached the camp, and were welcomed by a centaur called Oreius.

"Your majesties..." The centaur saluted in his deep voice. "We were despairing to see you come. You must be exhausted. We have fresh clothes and food for you. Enchantress, I need to speak with you. Come with me. And you as well, Prince Peter."

The witch and the young man hence followed the centaur, who took them aside.

"Please, give me good news!" Hermione begged.

"We found this in the river. I think it belongs to you."

"My handbag! Thank you!"

She hurriedly opened it to check the damages. Luckily, the tent had absorbed most of the water, and only one book was damaged. It was Dumbledore's biography by Rita Skeeter.

"Well, it was poorly written anyway." She said with disdain.

"Did you find my brother?" Peter anxiously asked.

"Not yet. But the witch has left her castle. Everything indicates she's going to the stone table. We think both her prisoners are with her."

"What about Aslan? Is he here? Is he on his way?"

"Unfortunately, a cloud is blocking his way."

"A cloud?" Peter asked in a surprised tone.

"The Dark Entity." Hermione explained. "He's the reason why I came to Narnia. This world and mine are the centre of a cataclysm caused by the Shadow."

"Not really reassuring..."

"We're gonna make it, Peter. We're gonna put things right. We've already started to put things in order. We will end this, and you will be a King."

"But I don't want to be a king! I didn't ask for any of it. I just want to find my brother, and make sure my family is safe. Why does it have to be me?"

"Because the witch interpreted the prophecy, and decided it was talking about you, so it became true. That's what professor Dumbledore once explained me."

Peter was about to ask something when a strong a clear sound was heard.

"Susan!" He shouted.

And he ran to the source of the sound. Hermione and Oreius followed him closely. When they arrived, they discover the two girls had climbed up a tree, and were trying to avoid a pair of wolves. One of them was Maugrim. Without a second thought, Peter drew out his sword, while Hermione stupefied the second wolf.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Peter ordered. "Or else..."

"Or else, what, boy?"

"Or else I'll spike you with my sword."

"Come on, kid! We've been down this road before, don't waste my time. We both know you don't have what it takes."

"Things have changed, now."

The wolf growled.

"You my think you're a king." He threatened. "But you're gonna die... like a dog!"

And he jumped on the teenager. The young man lifted it sword, which pierced the wolf's body from part to part. He fell under the weight of the dead wolf, who fell down on him.

"Peter!" The girls shouted, jumping down their tree.

They ran to him, pushed the carcass away, and discovered their brother, alive but shaken. Hermione came to him, and helped him up.

"Take back your sword, Peter, and clean it up. You did it. Well down."

"What do we do with the other wolf?" Oreius asked.

"I'm gonna wake him up. Follow him, and he'll lead you to the witch."

She cast an _Enervate_ on the wolf, and as she had predicted, he ran away. Oreius and a group of other animals followed him.


	19. Chapter 19: the three Edmund's fight

The Pevensies sat on the riverbanks with Hermione.

What did you mean the witch decided we were the children from the prophecy so it became true? Peter asked after a long moment of silence.

Well... my friend Harry is at the heart of a prophecy. It has been told that a boy, born at the end of the July, would be the chosen one to bring down the Dark Lord. It was said his parents would have resisted Voldemort three times, and the dark lord would mark him as his equal. Now, 17 years ago, Voldemort heard this prophecy, and just like the witch he decided to act against it. He came to Harry's house when he was no older than a year old, and he decided to kill him. He sent a killing curse, but it turned against him. But you see, there was another boy. His name was Neville Longbottom, and like Harry, he was borned at the end of July, and his parents were resistants. He could have picked him. But he picked harry, and... marked him as his equal."

"So the prophecy became true..." Peter said.

"Yes. For a prophecy to become true, someone has to hear it, and believe it will come true, or try to avoid it."

"I see... thank you."

And then they started silently waiting again. The kids were growing more and more nervous with each hour passing by. Until finally, by the end of the day, the group came back, and two silhouettes were seen getting out of the wood.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

And she ran to hold her brother in her arms, followed immediately by Peter and Susan.

"I'm sorry, Lucy!" Edmund said. "I've acted like a total idiot with you."

"You're forgiven!"

She then turned to Ed, and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Hello, Lucy..." he said with a smile.

"I knew it was you!"

And she held him as well in her arms. Peter and Susan slowly understood what was going on.

"E... Edmund?" Susan finally asked hesitantly.

"Hi, Susan... Hi Peter."

"So... so you're my... little brother?" Peter asked.

"Yeah... your little brother who's older than you!"

"Well then, so... erm... thank you for taking care of Edmund. I mean of you. I mean... thank you."

Ed had a shy smile, and then hugged his brother.

"I've missed you." he admitted. "I'm really happy to see you here again."

He then noticed Hermione, who had politely stayed away.

"Hermione!" He called. "Are you alright?"

The young woman simply nodded.

"I'm sorry I let you go through this..." He said.

"We're both in the same boat, Ed. It's okay. Beside, compared to what's home, it's almost like a holiday."

"Thank you for looking after my family."

"I just did the right thing..."

Ed had a smile, and then his younger version gave an enormous yawn.

"I think it's time to have dinner." Peter declared. "And then, we'll all go to bed."

They all agreed to that. After dinner, it was time to rest for the night. Lucy and Susan shared a tent, while Peter and Edmund would sleep in another one. Hermione, as for her, had her own tent, which she had dried.

"Don't leave me alone, tonight..." Hermione asked Ed. "Please?"

He understood the message, and agreed. That first night in the camp was not really a good one, though. Indeed, in the middle of the night, while he was sleeping next to his brother, young Edmund started convulsing, which caused Peter to wake up.

"Edmund?" He asked, getting closer to him.

He shook him gently to try to wake him up, but didn't succeed.

"Edmund! EDMUND!"

Susan, who heard him, dashed into the tent.

"What's happening to him?" She panicked.

"Go get Hermione!" Peter ordered. "Now!"

So the young girl ran out, and soon come back with Hermione and Ed.

"Get him outside!" The witch ordered when she saw the boy.

And so Ed and Peter lifted him from the bed, got him out of the tent, and laid him in the grass. The camp was awakened by the noise, and a gathering formed around them. Hermione took her wand, and passed it about the young boy, reciting spells and charms, until suddenly, he opened his mouth, and let out a terrifying scream, as black smoke was escaping his body. The boy then stopped moving all together, unconscious, while the smoke was taking shape. It was the wicked being Ed had seen on Jadis throne.

"Enough, witch!" The dark Edmund said. "The boy is mine! A traitor he is, and a traitor he'll remain."

"You are the Shadow, aren't you?" Ed asked. "You are the thing that poisons the world I love so much. You will leave this world, never to return, now."

The dark Edmund had a sharp laugh.

"What will you do if I refuse? Puny human."

"If you refuse, then we will destroy you!" Oreius claimed.

"NO!" Ed said. "This is my fight. Someone, give me a sword!"

It was Peter who gave him his. His opponent, with a sadistic smile, drew his out. They squared of, and the fight started. The Dark Edmund was the first one to attack. The fight was a tight game, as both of them could read his opponent's primers, and hence was able to parry the attacks. Nevertheless, Ed's opponent ended up taking the advantage. The young king was starting to be exhausted. He made a mistake, got disarmed, and fell on his knees. He felt his pocket ripping apart. At first, he didn't understand. But then, he remembered. In his dream, it was in this pocket that he put the ginger girl's dagger. He discretely let his hand on his pocket, seized the dagger, and waited for the right window. As the other Edmund was about to give him the fatal blow, Ed grabbed his wrist, used it as a leverage to get on his feet, and stabbed his wicked double. The blade got in the stomach, deep and hard, and he choked out of surprise. His body then turned into smoke, and it disappeared for good.


	20. Chapter 20: the Lion's return

At the same moment, the young Edmund came back to conscious, to his brother and sisters greatest relief. And then suddenly, something happened, that brought hope into every heart. Ed found himself breathless, and fell back on his knees. The Great Lion was there. All bowed to him, and he walked to Ed, who couldn't dare to look at him. With a nuzzle, he forced him to look up.

"Aslan, I beg for your forgiveness." the young man said in a distressed voice. "I didn't want to betray you and betray my family."

"Your reasons were noble, Son of Adam. I forgive you."

And he blew on the young man, making him feel better. Hermione burst into tears. Aslan turned to her.

"What is it, beautiful heart?" He asked in his grave, soothing voice.

"Oh, Aslan, this is all our fault! We should never have come here! Ed wouldn't have been forced to betray you again, if we hadn't come!"

"Daughter of eve, listen to me. Your arrival has fixed many things that were broken. The entity that showed up tonight was the thing stopping me from coming. By fighting against himself, Edmund has allowed my return, and he saved his own soul when I couldn't. This entity being present, and what it did, isn't your fault. No one is blaming you."

Hermione nodded, but kept on crying.

"What is it that makes you cry, my child?" Aslan asked.

"I'm sorry, sir... but... I miss my family. I'm scared for my parents! Are they safe? Are they happy? Do they miss me? Are they sad because of me?"

The lion groaned, and then hit the ground with his paws. The grass turned into some kind of mirror, in which she could see her parents. They were there, right in front of her, in a market place in Australia. They both seemed happy and healthy, and didn't seem to remember her at all, if it wasn't for her mother's strangely lost gaze, as if she had forgotten something, but couldn't point out what. Hermione collapsed, and both Peter and Ed ran to her support.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

The lion made the mirror disappear, then blew on her, and she slowly calmed down.

"The night is still young." the lion said. "It is time to rest. Tomorrow, we will take care of the battle."

And so everyone went back to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: a very welcomed help

On the next morning, the Lion summoned both Edmunds for a talk with them, and then talked privately to Peter. When he came back to camp, the future High king informed Hermione it was her turn.

"You have made a strong impression on the witch, young lioness." Aslan said. "You proved how great your heart is, and how brave you are. I think you were sent to the right house, in your school."

Hermione had a thin smile.

"The house of the Lion..."

"Did you know that its founder was a Narnian knight?"

Hermione stood in shock for a brief moment, and then laughed, as well as the lion.

"I guess it makes perfect sense, she said."

"Yes, you were sent in the right house, but your talent and your bravery scared Jadis, and she decided to call for other dark wizards to help."

Hermione's smile immediately faded away.

"I can't fight an army of wizards by myself!" She exclaimed.

"I know. Unfortunately, your word is too far away from mine for me to summon your friends to help. But, should your friends decide they want to help you, I will be able to bring them here. You do have a way to contact them, don't you?"

It took the young witch a few seconds to understand what he was implying, and then she hurriedly searched her bag, and found what she was looking for. A fake galleon. The one she used to use to summon DA's reunion.

"Those who shall answer your call will be brought here." the lion said.

And so she activated the galleon, and prayed someone would come. She closed her eyes. When she opened it, she let out a scream, and ran to hug the two young men who had answered her call.

"Fred! George!"

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Where are we?" George asked.

"Welcome to Narnia, Fred and George Weasley." Aslan said.

The twins turned to him, and then gave each other a look.

"George, did this Lion just talked to us?"

"Yes, Fred, it seems so..."

And they turned to Hermione.

"What is Narnia?"

"This is where you are." The young woman explained. "It's another world."

"How did we end up here?" Fred asked. "And why are we here?"

"Tell me how you left."

"We bought a store on Diagon Alley. We were busy getting it like we want, and then we felt the Galleon were vibrating. We took them out to see what was going on, and then we were here."

"You have no idea how glad I am your answered..."

"So you're the one who called. Why us?"

"Not you specifically. I called all DA members. You're the only one who answered."

"Well, that's a bummer. Talk about friendship... but why did you call?"

"I'm gonna need your help. There's an evil witch who rules this land. We are the resistance."

"An evil witch? Like Umbridge the Toad?"

"More like the Dark Lord. We have an army to fight hers, but we are outnumbered. And apparently, I scare her, so she called in other wizards to fight me. I can't do it alone."

Suddenly a huge agitation gained the camp in the distance.

"That's her..." Hermione said.

And Aslan started proudly walking to meet with her. Hermione started following him.

"No, child, the lion said. Welcome your friends as you should."

"I wish I could do something, Aslan."

"Your presence in Narnia already changed a lot of things. We have to keep the balance."

And he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22: I don't deserve it

Hermione felt her legs growing weak, and let herself fall on the ground.

"This is all my fault!" She said.

The twins came by her side.

"Hermione, what's going on?" George asked in a soft voice.

"Jadis, the Witch, comes to claim the blood of the traitor."

"Okay... and I suppose this means something important?"

"When I came here, I wasn't alone. I was with Edmund. This is his story, and his family's. They left England in 1940, when Lucy, the youngest sister, found the wardrobe that brought her here."

"Like the wardrobe we locked Montague in earlier this year?" Fred asked.

"No, not really. The vanishing cabinets work by pair. This one has its twin at Borgin and Burkes. But it's not really important. When Edmund came here for the first time, he was alone, and he met with the witch. She convinced him that he could become her heir if he would bring his brother and sisters to her. So he brought them to Narnia, and then he went back to the witch, and he gave her all the information she needed."

"So he betrayed his family?"

"He was bewitched. Just like Ginny was with Tom Riddle's diary. But then he understood that she was bad, and he did everything he could to right his wrongs. This is what should have happened. But something disrupted his world, and ours, and we were sent back here to put things right. He's much older, now, he's about my age. And he wanted to stop his young self to become a traitor. So we both intervened before Jadis could bewitch the young Edmund, and Ed suggested she should take them both hostage. So now, the young Edmund is no longer a traitor, but Ed betrayed his family twice. And now, the witch is coming to claim his blood, and Aslan is gonna try to change her mind."

"Do you think he can?"

"I know he can. He will convince her. But the price to pay is huge. And now, this is my fault as well."

"Right." George said. "And we have to kill this witch, right?"

"We have to vanquish her army during the great battle of Beruna, which will take place tomorrow."

"The battle of what?"

"Beruna. That's the name of the place. That's here."

"Okay then. Let's go kick some ass! I think you should bring us to camp."

When they reached camp, they saw everyone gathered, with a tensed face. They joined Ed and the four Pevensies, who were waiting, either worried or with a closed face. After they introduced themselves, Ed told them that the witch had asked for both him and his younger version to be sacrificed, arguing that they were both the same person, and hence were both the traitor. They were now waiting for the witch and the lion to get out of the tent where they had isolated themselves to negotiate. The three wizards sat and waited with them. Soon enough, the tent opened, and the sentence fell.

"The witch renounces to the sons of Adam's blood." The Lion announced.

And the crowded burst into a round of applause. Lucy hugged her brother.

"How can I be sure you will keep your promise?" The witched asked arrogantly.

The Lion roared, causing the witch to immediately sit back on her sedan chair. As the crowd started laughing, the witch left, and Ed sprang up on his feet.

"I don't deserve it..." He mumbled.

And he left. Hermione was quick to get up, and, followed by the twins, joined the young king.

"Can someone tell us what's going on, once and for all?" George asked.

"Aslan is gonna sacrifice himself for me." Ed replied. "That's what's going on."

"So, basically, our main asset for tomorrow's battle won't be there. Like if we had to fight You-Know-Who without Dumbledore."

"I guess so, I don't know your world. The point is, I don't deserve Aslan's sacrifice. I should be on the stone table myself to be killed by Jadis."

"Aslan knows what he's doing." Hermione said. "He trusts you. There's a reason why you got a present from Santa this time."

"I got a present?" Ed repeated, astonished. "Me?"

"Yes! I forgot to tell you. You both got a present. For the young you the light of Pandora, and for you a necklace that can protect the person you will give it to from all kind of magic."

"That's very interesting." Fred interfered. "But if we have to fight tomorrow, I suggest we should practice."

"You're right, my brother!" George said. "Hermione, how about a private DA session?"

"That would be my honour."

And so they started their practice, and were soon joined by the four Pevensies, who started training as well, led by Ed.


	23. Chapter 23: last moments of quiet

Their practising lasted until the evening, and after dinner, they all went to their tent.

"Hey, I know this one!" Fred exclaimed. "It's the tent we borrowed to old Mrs. Figg for the Quidditch world cup!"

"Yes!" George confirmed. "And if we're lucky..."

He got to the back of the tent, lifted a carpet, seemed to look for something, and then finally let out a victorious scream.

"Butterbeer for everyone!" He called out.

"What?" Hermione reacted. "How? I've been living in this tent for more than a year, and I never found that!"

"That's because you don't think like a Weasley."

"These bottles age from at least for years ago. Are you sure they're still alright?"

"Don't worry, Granger." George said. "Butterbeers are like us."

"They get better every year." Fred completed.

The affirmation had the effect it was intended for, as Hermione had a frank laugh, and Ed couldn't hold a smile. The twins opened the bottles.

"What are we drinking to?" Ed asked as he took his beer.

"You pick your toast." Fred decided. "I drink to lost causes."

"To Aslan, and to Narnia." Ed said.

"To Harry." Hermione proposed. "And to Ron."

"To life, to laugh, and to infinite jokes." George offered.

And they bumped the bottles together, and drank while chatting innocently, as if everything was fine, as if nothing was about to happen, as if they were just old friends reuniting for a camping night. This interlude helped Hermione feel better, and lasted until they saw Aslan's shadow passing in front of their tent.

"We should go to sleep. she whispered.


	24. Chapter 24: the battle of Beruna

It was Peter who woke them up on the next morning. He seemed both sad, frightened and angry.

"Aslan's dead." he announced. "I don't know what to do, now."

"You have to lead us, Pete." Ed replied. "You're the future High King of Narnia, and they all know that."

"The Narnians will stand by you, whatever you decide." Hermione added.

"But I don't know how to lead a battle!"

"We can help you with that." George declared. "Fred and I played a lot of wizard's chess. We taught Ron how to play."

"So we're quite good with strategy."

"Oreius will help you as well." Ed said. "He's a fine warrior."

"Peter, remember!" Hermione suddenly said. "I know the story. I know you're gonna win."

The teenager sent her a long look, and then finally nodded.

"Then let's get to work." He said. "I'll take every advice you can give."

And that's how, at midday, the first battle of Beruna started. The witch was the one who sent her troops first. Hermione, Ed and the twins at first battled the wizards Jadis had summoned, as well as the magical creatures; and then joined the rest of the army against the minotaurs, wolves and other dwarves. The witch, as for her, was turning her enemies into stone, swirling her wand around swiftly, and with great precision. Young Edmund understood they couldn't hope to win if she had this weapon. He hence decided to sneak away from Mr. Beaver, whom Peter had charged to take him to safety. He then hid on a rock above the plain the witch was fighting on, waiting for the right moment, and then jumped from his hiding place, and hit the witch's wand with his sword, thus breaking it. After a brief moment of surprise, Jadis' face was deformed by hatred, and she turned her broken wand handle front, and stabbed the kid with it. He fell on his knees. Just like Ed, who let out a cry of pain at the same moment.

"Ed!" Hermione shouted.

The young man put his hand on his belly, right were Jadis had hit her years ago. Hermione understood immediately.

"Can you get up?" She asked.

"No. I'm out, sorry."

"George, you stay with him, and take him somewhere safe."

"Got it!"

"Fred, with me. Peter's gonna need our help."

Indeed, Peter had seen what happened, and was swinging his sword, opening himself a passage to the witch.

"You hang on, Ed!" Hermione said.

It wasn't a prayer. It was an order.

"I'll do my best."

George helped him on his feet, and they started to walk away from the battle field. Fred and Hermione, as for them, apparated in front of the witch, who was fighting Peter. She sent him a jab he could not evade.

"Protego!" Fred shouted.

"Stupefy!" Hermione sent.

But Jadis was partly a Djinn, and the curse had no effect on her, except for maddening her a bit more. It took the joined efforts of Fred, Peter and Hermione to keep the fight fair. When they started to think every hope was lost, they suddenly heard a sound neither Peter nor Fred was expecting to hear. No more than the witch. A majestic roar. Aslan was back, and with him were Susan, Lucy, and all the creatures Jadis had turned to stone before the battle.

"YES !" Fred shouted.

And with the regain of hope, they fought her even harder, until the Great Lion himself jumped on the witch, killing her, and bringing an end to the battle. Most of what remained of her army ran away back into the woods, and went into hiding. Lucy and Susan dashed to Peter, and celebrated their victory.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan suddenly asked.

And peter's face crumbled. Followed by his sister, he started running. At the same moment, red sparkles came up in the sky.

"Ed...!" Hermione whispered

"George!" Fred said in a worried tone.

And they ran into the direction of the sparkles. George was fighting a minotaur, to which Fred sent a stupefy to neutralize it. They soon joined the young man who was doing his best to help Ed.

"He's really bad." he said. "Revigorous is not working."

The young king was indeed looking poorly. His whole body was shaking, his teeth were shattering, and he seemed to hardly find his breath.

"Oh, no!" Hermione panicked. "Ed, you have to hold on! Don't leave me alone, I need you. Come on, please! Don't let go..."

"I'm... I'm sorry." he said in a faint voice.

"No! Don't you dare say goodbye! Wait for just another minute. Lucy's gonna heal you, soon."

"I'm cold, Hermione..."

And he let out a scream of pain, then a sigh, and closed his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25: the coronation

When he regained conscious, he was in a soft bed, and someone was sitting at the end of it.

"Fred?" He asked.

"Wrong guess! It's George. Common mistake. Well come on, then. Time to get up, sleepy head! We're waiting for you."

"Me? Why?"

"The coronation! I never witnessed a coronation, before."

"How... how long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days. Hermione stayed here watching you the whole time. We had to knock her off so that she would rest. You scared the death out of her, you know?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Someone then knocked on the door, and then came in.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed with pure joy. "You're awake!"

"Lucy!"

She was accompanied by the three other Pevensies.

"We're glad you're okay." Peter said in a gruff tone.

That was his way to express he had been sincerely worried.

"I'll be fine... High King Peter." He said with a smile.

"We're not crowned yet." Susan stated. "Aslan told us to wait for you to be ready to come."

"We think he's gonna send us home just after the ceremony." George explained. "And every one is starting to get impatient. So I suggest you get up, put on your narnian clothes, and come to join us in the throne room."

"We'll let you get dressed." Peter added. "Come on, everyone."

And so they left. Young Edmund stayed a little longer, though.

"So, erm... I just wanted to say. Thank you for not letting me be an idiot, he said. I understood you kinda sacrificed for me, so... thank you."

"I did the right thing. As for you, it was very brave to break Jadis' wand. It was stupidly dangerous, but it was brave."

Edmund had a laugh.

"I don't get it. What is it with you grown-ups to scold someone and thank him at the same time?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Ed replied with a wink.

Edmund had a corner smile, and then left. His older self took some time to get out of bed, and then dressed up in the ceremonial suit at the end of the bed, before going to the throne room, where everyone was gathered. There, he found Hermione, in a Narnian gown, looking radiant. She was waiting with the twins, who were also wearing traditional narnian outfits. Silent slowly fell upon the room, and Aslan started his speech, and then crowned the four Pevensie children kings and queens of Narnia.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia, he concluded. So, step forward, King Edmund."

The young man had a moment of shock, and then saw the smile on his younger self's and his younger sister's faces, the crowd respectfully moved aside to let him through, and he walked toward the Lion to kneel before him.

"Get on your feet, Edmund. From now on, and for saving this world from the alien evil that threatened it, I name you King Protector of Narnia. Whenever you need a haven or help, Narnia will be opened to you, no condition. Long live King Edmund the Old!"

"Long live King Edmund the Old!" The crowd chanted.

"Hermione Granger ! Come close, my child."

The intimidated young woman moved forward, and knelt in front of him. The Lion came closer to her, and blew on her.

"May the grace accompany you, and may my breath warm up your heart when you will doubt. Lioness heart, walk fearless, and you will vanquish. And when the time has come, you, and those you hold dear, will be welcomed to Narnia, and treated like the Queen that lies in you. Long live Queen Hermione."

"Long live Queen Hermione!"

A tear rolled down the young woman's cheek.

"Sir, dare I ask..."

The lion nodded, and she buried her face in his warm mane. She then got back on her feet, blushing a little, and sent him an apologizing look, to which he answered by a small laugh.

"And now..." he said, "I ask you to come to me... Fred and George Weasley."

The twins stood in shock for a moment, gave each other a look, and then stepped forward.

"Kneel." the lion ordered.

They hurriedly obeyed, and the lion put his heavy paw on their shoulder.

"For your bravery and your kindness, and for helping saving Narnia, I name you knight of the Lion's Order. Arise, Fred the Fearless. Arise, George the Undefeated."

The twin got up on their feet, and let out a surprised laugh.

"Did you hear that, Freddie? I'm a knight!"

"I am not Freddie, you peasant! I am Fred the Fearless!"

"And I am George the Undefeated! How darest thou insult me! En garde!"

And they all burst out laughing, and were soon joined by the kings and queens, which helped soften the atmosphere. This marked the beginning of the great ball, which Ed, Hermione and the twins enjoyed for a bit, and then it was time to go. After saluting the Narnians and saying goodbye to the Pevensies, they joined Aslan, who was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"The time as come for you to go home." the Lion declared.

"Are we all going together?" Hermione asked with hope.

"No, my child. I have to send your friends back to where they came from. Sending them in the world you're about to fight for would be too dangerous, and could break the fragile balance that is still holding it together. It is a sound world they left, and it is a sound world they will return to. But they will remember the time they spent here, and when all is back to normal, they will regain their memory of it. As for you and Edmund, I am sending you near the place your friends are currently held into."

Hermione bravely nodded, and Ed took her hand.

"Come on..." he said. "Let's go save your world."

And the Lion opened a door through the air.

"Go." he said. "Cross this door together. It will send you where you need to be."

Hermione ran to hug the twins, who whispered soothing words to her ear, and then they all crossed the portal.


	26. Chapter 26: the Weasley operation

Edmund and the young witch were on their own again, in a wood near Lestrange Manor. A tear rolled on Hermione's cheek, and she wiped it out with determination.

"What do we do, now?" The young king asked.

"We go and rescue them."

"What, just like that? No. we need a plan!"

"Edmund, they're right here! You saw them in the monk's vision. We can't afford to wait."

Edmund was about to say something, but changed his mind.

"Please..." she said in a trembling voice. "They're like my family. And I need Ron."

He took a deep breath.

"Fine." he said. "You're right. We'll go, and we'll find a way."

She silently thanked him, and then got closer to the mansion, hiding behind a bush. Edmund joined her, and observed the building.

"The dungeons must be underground." he commented. "How are we gonna get in?"

"Look. There's movement. Can you see their... servants? They're all carrying something. Some of them are carrying bags."

"What do you have in mind?"

"This could be our way in. we get there, we take a bag, and we get in."

Edmund nodded, and they did as they said.

"Keep your eyes down." Hermione said as she took a heavy bag.

Edmund listened to her, and they entered the manor easily. They dropped their bag, and silently walked to the dungeons. While they were passing a closed door, they heard someone screaming out of pain.

"Please, stop!" The voice sobbed. "I beg you!"

And then another scream. Hermione grew extremely pale, and her eyes filled with tears. Edmund forced her to continue. They found the stairs to the basement, and got down. There, they discovered multiple cells, stretching to the far end of the corridor. They silently decided to check every cell. Hermione would take the ones on the right, while Edmund checked the ones on the left. Most of the cells were empty, although there were signs of a regular presence. They were moving quickly. Hermione suddenly stopped in front of the door. She had just heard someone coughing.

"Ed!" She whispered.

The young king turned to her, and joined her. She hesitated.

"You've got this." Edmund said. "You can do it."

"Alohomorah." She said, pointing at the lock.

And when the cell door opened, she thought she was gonna collapse. A group of red-haired faces turned to her. Ron was the first to react.

"Hermione?" He asked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ron!"

She dashed to him, and soon found herself strongly held in his arms. It was comforting. She was home. Ron's embrace was soon followed by Mrs Weasley's. Neither of them had held her so tightly in their arms before.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting you out, silly!" She said, half crying half laughing.

"Are you all here?" Edmund asked.

"They took Fred..." George said in a faint voice. "They're hurting him."

"Took him? Away from the castle?"

"No, he's still around."

"They come and pick one of us to work for them, from times to times..." Ron explained.

"All right. Hermione, get them out of here. I'll find Fred and join you. Let's go, we have no time to waste. They could work out they have intruders any minute, now."

And as he said these words, an alarm went of. They were flagged. Edmund swore. It was Miraz's castle all over again. He suddenly felt a tiny hand pulling his arm. He turned to discover a little girl with a shaved head.

"Micha?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. S. sends me to say it's working. The priestess has left her trance."

"This is great!" Hermione said. "Very good news. But if we don't escape this place, it's gonna be complicated to put things right."

Edmund suddenly had an idea.

"Micha, do you think you could cause a diversion?"

The little girl seemed absent for a moment.

"Mr. S. said he can start the children of the earth protocol. But you should find a way to block your ears."

Hermione saw the only candle of the cell, and transfigured it into ear plugs, which she passed to Edmund and the Weasley.

"Let's go." she said, gesturing her words. "Together."

They climbed up the stairs to the manor's hall, where a group of death eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange first, was waiting for them, wands out. In front of Lestrange was Fred. He was on his knees, pale as death, and the dark wizard's wand was pressed on his throat. Hermione slowly lifted her wand, and then shouted:

"MICHA!"

The bold girl stepped out of the group, and came in front of the death eaters. She looked at them with fire in her eyes, and then opened her mouth, letting out a loud screech, which caused the wizards to drop their wands to try and cover their ears. Despite their ear plugs, the Weasleys, Hermione and Edmund also needed to cover their ears. The young king dashed to Fred, who seemed in great pain like the death eaters, and helped him up. The wizard leaned on the young king, and they all ran away. They soon reached the cover of the woods, while Micha kept screaming without ever pausing, causing the windows to explode.


	27. Chapter 27: what happened in the world

Once they were far enough, they allowed themselves to stop and take a breath.

"Will you be okay?" Edmund asked Fred.

The young man was breathing difficultly, and was even paler than before.

"Yeah. I think so."

"What did they do to you?"

"Crucio."

Edmund didn't understand, and turned to Hermione.

"The torturing curse." She explained.

"I stumbled while carrying a bag." Fred said.

His twin brother came close to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and said.

"It's over, now. We're free."

Edmund could see his lip trembling before he held his brother against him.

"What do we do, now?" Edmund asked

"We have to get to safety." Hermione declared.

She took a quill and a piece of parchment from her bag, and wrote a short phrase. She passed it to the rest of the group. That's when she noticed that Bill, Percy and Ginny were missing. When everyone had read the parchment, she hurriedly destroyed it.

"Can you apparate?" She asked with hope.

"Not without a wand." Charlie replied.

"Then we only have one way. Let's keep walking."

So they started walking again, apparently following no particular road, for about half an hour. When she was finally satisfied, Hermione took out her wand, and signed to call the Knight Bus. She paid a ticket for all passengers, and then went and settled like they could on the beds inside the bus.

"Where to, Missy?" Stan Shunpike asked.

"London. Piccadilly."

The bus had to make two stops before Piccadilly. Therefore, the journey seemed to last forever, and Edmund thought that such a way of travelling should not be permitted. Then, finally:

"London, Piccadilly!" The shrunken head announced.

And the group left the bus. Noticing how the Weasleys seemed to be starving, Edmund suggested they entered a pub to have dinner.

"Good idea, Hermione said. They won't look for us in a muggle pub."

They then picked a quiet pub, and Edmund took care of ordering the food (fish and chips for everyone). Hermione, as for her, settled to a table with the family. Edmund observed the way she let her head rest on Ron's shoulder. She was shaken, and clearly exhausted. He paid for the bill, and ignored the weird way the cashier looked at him when he handed her bills from 1940.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked Ron.

"They sent Ginny back to Hogwarts. They said they found a better use for her there." He answered in a dark tone.

"So she's alive?" She asked in a relieved tone.

"As far as we know, yes. She is."

"Bill managed to hide away." Arthur said. "As far as we know. We think they would have told us if they had managed to capture or kill him."

Molly shivered at the word.

"And..."

"And that's all." Arthur said with a closed face. "I don't have any other children."

"Percy betrayed us." Charlie explained. "He's working with a woman named Umbridge, and he tracks down "Magic thieves"."

"You mean people like me?" Hermione translated. "Muggle-borns."

Ron passed his arm around her shoulder, in a gesture Edmund interpreted as reassuring and protective.

"What do we do, now?" He asked when he came back with the plates.

"We can't stay here for too long." Hermione answered, getting tensed again. "We have to get to the address I let you read."

"How far is that?"

"Around White Chappel. We have to take the subway."

"So that's why you chose Piccadilly?"

"Yes. And also because of the crowd. It's easier to hide."

Edmund nodded. They gave the Weasleys time to eat their dinner, and Hermione barely touched her plate.

"You should eat..." Edmund said.

"I'm fine. I ate quite a lot at the coronation."

"You're lying. I watched you, you barely touched your food. And you didn't each much more at Aslan's camp."

"I'm not really hungry."

Edmund was about to reply, but changed his mind a just sighed. Hermione glanced at him, and picked up a fry. She ended up eating her whole plate.


	28. Chapter 28: 12 Grimmaurd Place

When everyone was done, Hermione and Edmund guided the rest of the group in the subway's corridor, until they finally reached white chappel. From there, Hermione lead them in the sinister night to square Grimmaurd. There, under Edmund's unbelieving eyes, while there was nothing a minute before, a huge mansion appeared. Hermione, followed by the others, climbed the five steps of the front stairs, and then pushed the door handle. The door opened with ease, but with a loud creaking sound.

come in, she whispered. But don't make a sound.

And they all silently got inside the house. Edmund glanced at the Weasleys. Exhaustion could read on their faces, but it was now mixed with hope. The house was in an appalling state. It looked as though no one had cleaned it for monthes. When they reached the hallway, Edmund couldn't hold a sneeze.

OUT! A strong voice suddenly shouted behind him.

Oh no... Hermione moaned.

Edmund turned to discover the source of the voice, and had the surprise to discover the large portrait of a tough looking woman. The portrait was moving, and she was the one who shouted.

INTRUDERS! MUD BLOOD ! BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUGGLES! OH, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK ?

We have to close the curtain over her! Hermione exclaimed.

And she tried her best to do it, unsuccesfully.

SHAME ON YOU, INTRUDERS ! CURSE YOU !

WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP YOU OLD WICKED HARPY?! A voice suddenly roared from the stairs.

Hermione's eyes opened wide, and she jumped into the new comer's arms:

SIRIUS! She shouted.

Hermione? He asked with a surpised voice, while he held her against him.

And Hermione started sobbing. Sirius kept her in his arms, and casted a silencio on the painting, allowing Fred, George and Edmund to close the curtain and shut it up for good. Sirius silently signed everyone to follow him, and lead them to the kitchen.

this should be more peacefull, he declared. You have a lot of things to tell me, Hermione. But where are my manners? Hello, Ronald. And you must be the Weasleys. But who are you, young man?

Edmund Pevensie, sir. From Finchley.

Sirius Black. Are you a muggle?

I beg your pardon?

You're not a wizzard.

No sir.

Something tells me that you're not like any muggle. You are used to magic. Married to a witch?

Certainly not, sir, I'm seventeen. But I do know magic. I was made king of another world by a talking lion, after I was manipulated by an evil witch. And I had the opportunity to witness Hermione's talents.

The most talented witch of her generation, Sirius said with a kind smile.

I don't doubt it.

But how can you be here, Sirius? Hermione interrupted.

There was a moment of silence.

Harry's death nearly killed me. And I learnt it was partly Peter's fault. Lily and James, I thought he betrayed them because he was scared, Peter's allways been a coward. But for Harry... I know he resurrected the Dark Lord. The only reason to do that was because he wanted to. So I guess that's also why James...

he stopped, and blinked several times.

oh, please, cut the lies! Molly exclaimed. You didn't love Harry! You're a murderer, and you're playing innocent and try to blame a dead man! You killed Harry, you resurected the dark lord, and you wanted to do that one year earlier, so you kidnapped my Ronnie to make him come to you.

He was my GODSON! I could never have hurt him. He was all I had left. As for your son... I needed Harry to know the truth, and then I saw Peter in his hands, and I thought Harry would follow him.

He's telling the truth, mom. Scabbers was guilty.

wh... your rat?

Scabbers! Wormtail! Peter! Three names for one man. No, not a man. A scumbag. A coward who sent me to Azkaban for nothing! Who murdered twelve innocent muggles, and then cut his own finger before changing into a rat. I spent twelve years in Azkaban, while I was innocent. I wouldn't wish that for my worst ennemy. The only thing that kept me holding on was that Harry was alive. The idea that one day I could see him again, so DON'T come an tell me I didn't love him!

Hermione placed her hand on the ex-convict arm, and he calmed down.

I'm sorry, he said.

Molly gravely nodded.

so when Albus came to tell me he was dead...!

Sirius slamed his hands on the table.

I had no reason to go home. I couldn't watch over him anymore, so I just had to join them all, and we would finally be happy together! Moony immediately understood what was going on in my head. He tried to talk me out of it, but I sent him to hell, and told him to leave me alone.

So what changed your mind? Edmund asked.

Sirius looked at the young king.

there must be something that changed your mind, the young king continued. I know it. I've been there.

Hermione's eyes widenned in shock, and Edmund gave her a quiet look.

I don't know what it's like to be the innocent in prison, but I know how it feels to be the guilty one that can walk free.

Hermione was about to say something, but couldn't find the words.

It's okay. Lucy was the reason I changed my mind. So what's yours?

I was ready to go to sleep, Sirius answered after a short silence. but when I was about to do it... a ghost appeared in front of me. It was a little boy, I think. He told me to come back here, and that I'd be needed, one day. He told me I simply needed to be patient, but I still had a purpose. So I did what I was told. And now, you, Hermione, you come at my door, and this place is needed. But what are you doing here?

Edmund and I have a mission. It's risky and complicated, and I couldn't let the Weasleys in their prison for all this time. You and them, you're the only family I have left. They have to stay hidden, here.

What mission? George asked.

We have to destroy He-who-must-not-be-named. Their is a way.

A way? Ron interfered. Hermione, what are you talking about? You-know-who is immortal.

Artificially. He made horcruxes. If we destroy the horcruxes, then we can destroy him.

We know they are seven of them, Edmund added. And Hermione knows what they are. The only question, now, is to know where they are.

Do you have any leads?

I have one for one of them. But for this... I need to speak to Kreatur, Sirius.

Kreatur? My house elf?

Yes. The Dark Lord needed your brother to hide it. And I know Kreatur was there too.

There was a moment of grave silence.

right! Sirius said, clapping his hands together. I'm sure you are all extremely tired. There are multiple bedroom upstairs. I'm not sure enough of them are safe to sleep in for you to have one room each, but if you can share a bedroom... we'll see about the rest tomorrow.

Hermione was about to oppose, but Edmund interfered.

he's right. Not everyone here has been sleeping for free days in a row.

I...

G... Lucy told me you spent these three days looking after me. Now, you're gonna rest. You won't be of any use if you can't stand on your feet. I'll stand guard.

No need to stand guard, Sirius said. This place is protected.

Fine.

But..., Hermione started.

Don't discuss, go to sleep, that's an order.

So she sighed, and then conceeded. With Sirius and Molly's help, she insisted on preparing the room. Despite what Sirius stated, there was enough rooms for everyone, but Fred, George, Charlie and Ron wanted to spend their first night of freedom together. Edmund took Ron aside.

Hermione missed you. A lot. I'm sure it would be good for her to spend the night with you.

The young wizzard looked up and down on the young king.

is there something between the two of you? He asked.

She saved my life multiple times. I have a debt to her. That's all. I think she needs your support.

Ron finally nodded, and then:

Hermione... How about you stay with us tonight?

The young woman's response was immediate. She jumped in the youngest Weasley's arms. Sirius invocked one more bed, and moved one close to another to create a double bed. He then turned to Edmund.

what about you? He asked.

I'm not really tired. It's better to leave them alone.

I'll take you to the lounge.

Edmund nodded, and followed the wizzard in an old ragged lounge.

there you go. Good night.

Mr Black! One moment!

Sirius was surprized to hear himself be called this way.

It's Sirius, he said. Not Mr Black. What can I do for you?

Tomorrow, we'll talk to the elf, if that's okay with you. Then... Hermione really needs some rest. She's not as strong as she thinks. She mustn't come and get this... thingy with me. Will you help make it happen?

I'll do my best. Good night.

Edmund mumbled a thank you, and then laid on the sofa. He didn't think he would sleep, anyway.


	29. Chapter 29: Harry Potter

Surprisingly, he was wrong. He soon fell asleep, and dreamt.

He was in a vast plain, on top of a huge cliff. Despite how high he was, he wasn't scared. He knew he had nothing to fear. He looked around him, and discovered he wasn't alone. A few meters away from him were three people, sitting in the grass. The youngest one had raven black hair, and rested his head on the woman's lap. The woman was gently rubbing his hair, and was looking at him with tender eyes. The same tenderness could be read on the other young man. The woman and the older man were both in their twenties, and were holding each other's hand. The man suddenly noticed Edmund, and pointed him to his girlfriend.

"Look, Darling..."

She looked up, and waved at Edmund, inviting him to join them. So Edmund took a few steps in their direction. He noticed she was wearing a white lily in her hair.

"Hello." he said. "My name is Edmund."

The youngest boy left the woman's lap, and sat up, while Edmund sat down.

"Hi! Are you Hermione's new friend?"

"Yes. I'm a friend of Hermione Granger. How do you know?"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I stopped looking after my friends. I'm glad she and the Weasleys are fine, now. Only Ginny left to save, but I know she's okay."

"You're Harry, right?"

"Yes. And these are my parents."

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

"We would like you to transmit a message to some people." Harry's mother interfered. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course. What's the message?"

"I would like you to tell them... to tell everyone, that it wasn't too painful, when I left." Harry said.

"My message is for Sirius." Harry's father added. "Tell him to take his time before he joins us. Tell him not to rush it.

I will, sir."

"My message is for Severus Snape." the young woman said. "Tell him I forgive him for the words he had, and that I thank him for watching over my son."

To these words, Harry grimaced.

"And tell him that I will be there, with James, to welcome him when his time has come." she finished.

"Oh, yes!" James added. "Tell the Silly Servilus I'm sorry I bullied him and called him Silly Servilus."

And then he burst out laughing, and was joined by his son. This sentence and this laugh earned him a tap from his wife, who then turned to Edmund.

"Good luck..." She said.

And he woke up. On the table next to him, he found six wands. He understood it was certainly a gift from Micha. He got up, took the wands, and silently went to the kitchen. Sirius was already there, in a better mood than the night before. He was getting breakfast ready for his guest, and whistling. The others were surely still sleeping. Edmund offered his help to Sirius, who joyfully accepted.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I had a dream. I have a message for you."

"A message? From whom?"

"For you only, a message from James. For everyone, a message from Harry."

Sirius put down a bit too fast the plate he was holding.

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants you to take your time. He said you should not hurry to join them. They'll wait for you."

"What about Harry's?"

"I'd rather say it when everyone's awake."

Sirius grumbled, and then:

"Do you play chess?"

Edmund had a smile.

"I had a magnificent chess set, when I was king. Made with the finest gold. It was made by dwarves for my twentieth birthday."

"Didn't you say you were seventeen?"

"It... It's complicated. I came to Narnia when I was twelve, I stayed there until I was twenty-seven. And when I came back home, I was twelve again. Then I came back to Narnia 3000 years later, when I was thirteen. Anyway, so. Chess? I'm unbeatable."

"Careful, boy, we're talking wizard chess, here!" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Wizard or not, chess is chess, old man!"

Sirius settled the board, and they started a game, and then played again, until by 11, the Weasleys started to wake up and joined them.

"I think I have something for you." Edmund said when they were all together. "I think it belongs to you."

And he gave the twins the wands he had found when he woke up. He saw six faces in front of him lighting up. They all took their wands, and thanked him.

"Also, I have a message for all of you. Harry wants you to know he didn't suffer when he died."

"You... you talked to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in a dream. He was with his parents, and he looked peaceful. His father asked me to apologize for him to a guy named... Servilus?"

Sirius had a laugh.

"Who is he?" The young king asked.

"Servilus was the nickname James gave to Severus Snape." Hermione explained.

"Such good times..." Sirius dreamingly said. "Sounds like it was only yesterday. What did James say, exactly?"

"He said: "Tell silly Servilus I'm sorry I bullied him and called him silly Servilus." or something like that."

Sirius had a clear laugh, and then declared it was time to have breakfast.


	30. Chapter 30: Kreatur's tale

Once breakfast was over, they went to the lounge, where Sirius called for Kreatur. Under Hermione's indications, he ordered the elf to tell them what had happened with the Medallion.

"Did master Regulus returned to the cave?" Edmund asked.

"Master Regulus never returned anywhere. The Dark Lord killed him a day after he returned."

"Can you take us to that cave, Kreatur?" Hermione finally asked.

"Kreatur doesn't want to go back." the elf croaked. "This place is bad, nasty, nasty."

"I know, Kreatur. But to avenge Master Regulus, we have to go there, and get something back."

"The medallion the dark lord hid there is cursed. Bad, nasty!"

"And this is why we have to destroy it. Please, Kreatur, take us to the cave...!" Hermione pleaded.

"You're not going anywhere." Edmund intervened. "You stay here, you rest. I'll go."

"What ?! Don't be ridiculous, Ed, you need a wizard with you."

"This house is full of wizards." Sirius interfered. "Your friend is right, you need some good rest. You're exhausted. Any of us can go with him."

"But..."

"I'll go." Charlie decided. "As the oldest one of Weasley sons, here, I have more experience."

"But, I..." Hermione tried.

"Hermione, I'm warning you." Edmund threatened. "If you keep insisting, I'll ask Fred and George to knock you out."

And so the young woman conceded.

"You will have to cross a lake." she explained. "Don't touch the water, there are inferrii in there. There's an island in the middle of the lake with... something to drink. The Medallion is at the bottom of the recipient."

"Understood." Edmund said. "Kreatur, get us there, please."

The elf reluctantly took both young men hands, and they apparated.


	31. Chapter 31: the cave

As soon as they were in the cave, he let their hands go. A shiver went down his spine. Edmund looked at the elf, and turned to Charlie.

"Do you think we can go back on our own?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." Charlie replied.

"In that case, Kreatur, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can go back to Grimmaurd place."

He didn't have to say it twice. The elf instantly disappeared. Charlie cast a Lumos, and lightened the cave. There was no lake to be seen, and they wondered for a second if the elf hadn't taken them to the wrong place. However, they decided to further explore the cave, and Edmund finally found what looked like a door hidden in the wall. He called Charlie.

"How do you think it opens?" He asked.

"I know these runes..." Charlie said. "We have to pay a tribute."

"A tribute? What kind of tribute?"

"Blood..."

Edmund let out a sigh.

"What is it with dark wizards asking for blood?" He complained.

"I'm starting to understand why Kreatur didn't want to stay." the ginger said. "This place is wrong."

"I agree. But we have to move on."

They asked themselves who should pay the tribute, and Charlie came to the conclusion that Ed's blood might not work as he was a muggle. He hence cut his own palm, and paid the tribute, thus opening the door. Edmund tore a piece of his shirt, and wrapped the wizard's hand with the tissue. They crossed the door to discover a bigger, larger cave, which indeed contained a lake.

"Lumos maxima!" Charlie said.

And the cave lightened up, revealing the chain of a boat, and a small island in the middle of the lake. They pulled the chain, and a boat got out of the water. They exchanged a nervous look.

"Be my guest..." Charlie said.

Edmund got on the boat, and tested it's strength.

"It's alright. You can come."

And so Charlie boarded with him, and they roamed to the island. At the centre of it was a column, and on the column was a basin. Inside was a liquid, and at the bottom, a medallion. Edmund tried to plunge his hand in the basin, unsuccessfully.

"Hermione said we had to drink it."

"Well, we could at least try. What's the probability for this water to be poison?"

"Very high. Should we... should we share?"

"No. I'll drink it. You're a wizard. You're more precious."

"I don't give any value to blood status."

Edmund had a smile.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I can't cast a spell. If we have to defend ourselves against... what was it?"

"Inferii... undead corpses."

"Nice. Well I wouldn't be very useful against them. I don't even have my sword."

"I see what you mean. To be honest, I have to admit I'm glad you said that. I don't really want to drink that."

Edmund had another smile, and then took the small cup by the basin, and filled it with the basin's water.

"Cheers!" He said.

He brought the cup to his lips, and then changed his mind, and tried to throw it behind him. The water instantly returned to the basin.

"Worth a shot..." he sighed.

And he filled his cup again. This time, he drank it. He grimaced. It was disgusting, but not that terrible. The cup was small, though, and it would take quite some times to empty the basin. He filled it again, and drank it again. It was only after the fifth cup that he understood. The potion was indeed having an effect on him. It was giving him dreadful visions. And all the guilt he felt was fuel for these visions. Voices in his head kept reminding him all the time he had done something wrong. Reminding him of consequence of what he had done with good intentions. He saw Lucy, as a little girl, savagely attacked by Jadis' wolves. He saw Susan, crying and begging, being executed by the queen herself. He saw himself, putting up a cowardly trap to catch Peter. He saw his own wicked smile when he killed his brother. And then he saw himself, sitting on the witch's throne, betraying her, turning the wolves against her. He saw himself as a tyrant, ruling over Narnia in fire and blood. He saw Hermione being burnt at stake, as he watched from his throne. With each cup he drank came a new vision. And he accepted them all. He clung his teeth and didn't complain. For courage, he started invoking names. Precious names.

"Susan, Peter, Caspian, Lucy!" He called.

And he emptied another cup. It was starting to be painful. But it was his rightful punishment.

"Susan, Peter, Caspian, Lucy!" He called again, louder.

And Charlie didn't know if he should do something.

"There's not much left!" He finally said.

He didn't know if the young man could hear him, but he saw him nod as he kept repeating his chant louder and louder. So Charlie kept on talking to him. As he was getting closer and closer to the end, Edmund stopped saying anything, and would simply let out a scream of rage and hurt.

"I've got it!" Charlie suddenly shouted.

He wondered what he should do with it. Bill would probably have told him not to wear it. He tore apart a large piece of his T-shirt, revealing how frighteningly thin he was, and wrapped the medallion in the piece of fabric, before putting it in his pocket.


	32. Chapter 32: Edmund the Victorious

Edmund felt is legs going under his weight. He tried to hold on to the column, but didn't manage to. He fell on the ground, strengthless. Charlie dashed to him.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling good. I'm thirsty..."

"Water. Yes, right away."

He got up and tried to fill the basin with water, but it disappeared immediately. He swore. The water from the lake was clearly not an option. He knelt beside Edmund. The young man was experiencing a high fever.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. "Listen, I can't give you water, for now. We have to go back to Grimmaurd place. Can you get up?

"All those things... It wasn't me. I didn't do that."

Charlie hissed out of frustration, and, as well as he could, charged Edmund on his shoulder, and brought him to the boat. He then started roaming, and got them across the lake.

"You hold on, right?"

"I didn't do all that..."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it."

The already complicated situation nearly turned to utter chaos when, while disembarking, Charlie lost his balance and nearly fell in the water. He got his balance back at the last second, and supporting a semi-conscious Edmund, went back to the door, removed the bandage from his hand, which he rubbed against the door to open it again, and then, as soon as he could, apparated. They were soon back in front of Sirius' house. In his hurry, Charlie rang the doorbell to be let in. he was able to distinctively hear Mrs black yelling insults when George came to open the door.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. She's been doing that all day."

"I need a hand." Charlie said, waving at Edmund.

His brother understood. He took the young king's arm and passed it around his neck, and they both supported him to the lounge, where he was laid on a sofa.

"Lucy..." He called in a faint voice.

Hermione dashed towards him, and tried to cast healing charms on him.

"That's beyond what I can do." She said after several attempts. "We need Remus."

Sirius looked up at her.

"I'll do my best, Hermione." He said.

And he took his wand, and apparated. He ended up in the forbidden forest, where he knew he would find the werewolf. Remus had indeed made a home of the forest in order to keep an eye on Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's ordered. The death of the headmaster, killed by Severus Snape a year earlier, had not ended the mission. Sirius easily found his hiding place, and anxiously waited for his return. When Remus finally came back, he jolted as he noticed him, and then talked to him with a cold voice.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I need your help."

"You can't be serious!" Remus said with a dark laugh.

Sirius didn't say anything.

"You've got some nerves, Padfoot!"

"It's not for me, Moony. I've been horrible and unfair with you, and I understand why you hate me. And it's okay that you don't want to help me, but a kid is dying, and only you can save him. He shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes. You still want to be part of the resistance against you-know-who? That's how you can help. Save the kid."

"So now, you're a resistant? I thought nothing mattered anymore."

"Things have changed."

"What has changed?"

"Hermione is back. The Order of the Phoenix is reforming, around her. She's with the sick boy, and they have a plan to get rid of Him."

"What plan?"

"I'll tell you everything I know. Well, she'll tell you. But if the kid dies, it's over, and there's no other shot. We need your help."

Remus gave Sirius a long look, trying to judge how sincere he was. He then sighed.

"Where is he?"

Sirius offered him his arm, and after gathering some stuff, Remus apparated with them. When they arrived in the lounge, Edmund's state had become worth. He was sweating heavily, convulsing, and his eyes were revolving. Hermione was completely panicked, and was crying in Molly's arms.

"What happened to him?" Lupin asked.

"He drank a potion." Charlie explained. "He drank a potion, and he started having hallucinations."

"What did it look like?"

"I... erm..."

"Think, boy. Was it transparent?"

"You could see through it, but it was not transparent."

"What colour, then?"

"Greenish."

"Green? How much did he drink?"

"I don't know. I'd say about two litres. He asked for water after the last cup."

"Did you give him any?"

"No, we didn't dare to."

"Smart move."

"Please, Professor!" Hermione implored. "Can you save him?"

"Did he say anything, after he drank the potion?"

"Yes." Charlie said. "He said something like "I didn't do all that." and other variations."

"Has he ever been possessed?"

"I... I'm not really sure." Hermione answered. "Another version of himself has been possessed by a dark entity. He fought this entity, and he defeated it."

"Why did he drink that potion?"

"To recover a horcrux."

Lupin gave the young witch a long look, and then started making a potion with the stuff he had gathered. He gave the potion to the young man, who seemed to calm down for a moment, and then started laughing of a devilish laugh.

"All these things he saw, that is what we've done!" He said in a raucous voice. "I didn't have to be possessed by the entity to do it."

"Who are you, who speaks through his mouth?"

"I am him! I am what he could have become. He kept me locked inside for his whole life, but now, I'm finally free. We are a traitor, and we always will be, no matter what he does. Oh, all the things I have done, when the entity kept the lion away! I took so much pleasure. Why should I deny who I truly am? I was born to be an absolute monarch!"

"Tell me these things you have done."

"I took the power. I took control of Narnia, and I got rid of the witch when I didn't need her anymore. I got rid of every single obstacle. Jadis thought she could control me, but all she did was making me crave for more power. Peter and the girls refused to understand. I would have kept Lucy by my side, but this idiot ran away from my wolves. This was an unfortunate accident. But for the others... they tried to stop me, so I had to stop them first. Peter never wanted to understand me. He always tried to bring me down. But I've proven him, I was stronger than him. I am Edmund, the Victorious."

"Victorious? What victory did you win?"

"Narnia is at peace, old fool! I destroyed Telmar. I killed every last Calormen. I bent Archenland to my will, and the giants from the north have been vanquished. They all fear me! They all respect me! I killed Jadis, and I brought an end to the Narnian winter!"

As he kept on going with his world flood, talking louder and louder, Lupin discretely asked Hermione to come closer.

"Talk to him." He whispered.

So she knelt by his side, and took his hand. He looked at her like he didn't understand.

"Edmund..." she said in a soft voice. "I know you're in there. I know Edmund the Just can hear me. You have to fight. This is not who you are. Yes he is a part of you, but... the secrets inside us does not define who we are. The only thing that matters is the choices you make. You chose to become the Just. You chose redemption. You have to fight. Fight for Lucy. You know she won't come back unless we restore balance."

Edmund took back his hand, and let out a scream of rage.

"Shut up!" He said. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY WITCH! I WON'T LET YOU GET INSIDE MY BRAIN!"

"FIGHT, EDMUND!" Hermione yelled. "YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT FOR ME! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HARRY FOR GOOD! I SAVED YOUR WORLD, SO NOW YOU'RE GONNA SAVE MINE, YOU STUPID... SELFISH... TORTURED KING OF MY ASS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, OR I'LL SLAP YOU TO DEATH!"

And she violently slapped him. He let out a scream of rage, and a green smoke suddenly came out of his mouth.

"Stop breathing!" Lupin ordered.

And he cast an unformulated _ventus_ on the smoke, driving it to the chimney, where it disappeared completely. Edmund fell back on the sofa, as he had sat up to let the smoke out. He slowly took his breath back.

"Ouch...!" He complained, passing his hand where Hermione had hit him.

He tried to sit up, but Lupin pushed him back.

"Stay down, young man." He said. "And drink this."

"What is it?"

"Revigorating potion. You'll recover faster."

So Ed gingerly drank his potion, and then laid on the sofa, let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33: Potterwatch

"I need explanations." Lupin said, turning to Hermione.

"Edmund and I are looking for V... for the dark lord's horcruxes. We have to find them, and destroy them. I can't tell you more than this. Edmund recovered the first one of the six, and I know where another one is. Or at least I think I know."

"Where would that be?"

"Buried with Dumbledore. At his finger, to be precise. So the next step is to raid Hogwarts, open his grave, and steal the ring with a black stone."

"What makes you think this ring is a horcrux?"

"It belonged to His mother."

"Hogwarts is occupied by death eaters. You can't go in. and even if you do, and manage to get the ring, then how will you destroy it?"

"This is our problem. I know a way, but I can't tell you."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Doing that, it can bring back Harry. Do you really think I'm not gonna do it because it might be dangerous?"

Remus sighed.

"Then you don't have to break into Dumbledore's grave. He gave me the ring, just before he died. Said it was a way to remember."

"Who killed him?"

"Snape. Sent him a killing curse during a death eaters attack. Now, he's the headmaster."

"I see... I'm going to need the ring, Professor. As for you, Charlie, give me the medallion."

If Charlie hurriedly obeyed, Remus gave it to her reluctantly. She put the ring in her pocket, and the medallion around her neck.

"We're gonna need any help we can get, she said. I sent a Patronus after Bill, to let him now that you're alright, and tell him to stay safe. We have to bring the resistance back to life."

"I know some people who'd be ready to help us." Lupin declared.

"Then contact them. Ed and I are gonna go hunting for the other horcruxes."

Edmund, who was feeling better, sat up on the sofa.

"If you want to help us, keep us safe." he said. "You have to create diversions. Take actions against the regime. Simultaneously. Get them confused, make sure they don't know where to look. Try to recruit people above suspicion."

"Are you a strategist, young man?" Lupin asked.

"I'm a king of Narnia. And I grew up in London during World War II. I enrolled in the resistance when I was 14. I derailed trains, I exploded bombs. I brought attention to myself so the adults could do more important actions. No one would suspect a kid of being a terrorist. Like I said. Above suspicion. You have to recruit as many people as you can. It doesn't take much to sparkle a rebellion."

"We can be useful to think of diversions." Fred offered. "We're good at this."

"Great." Hermione said. "Spread the word. Arthur, you know how muggle inventions work, don't you? One of them is quite similar to a wizard technology."

"You mean the radio, don't you?"

"Yes. Using the muggle waves would be a good way to get those on our side informed, while keeping away from death eaters ears. Don't keep the same channel, though. Change frequently. Bring Potterwatch to life."

"Potterwatch?" Fred asked.

"I think it's a great name." Sirius interfered. "The Potters have always defied You-Know-Who."

"Don't call him by his name, though." Hermione warned. "He placed a taboo on it."

"But how can we broadcast on muggle channels?" Arthur asked.

"One of the biggest radio centre of England is located a few subway stations away, I think." Edmund said. "If the dark lord has taken control of England, non-wizards must be suffering the consequences as well. I'm sure some of them will be glad to help you. You can even recruit resistants among them."

"Sirius, you're an animagus." Hermione added. "You can use that to go and identify death eaters or potential resistants without getting noticed."

"Yes. Yes, I think I can do that."

"Then there's one person we need to find, if we can." Fred said. "We need Lee Jordan. We have to get the wicked trio back together."

"Alright. Do that. Create diversions." Hermione said. "As for us, we are both leaving, right now."

"What?" Mrs Weasley reacted. "So soon?"

"We can't afford to waste time." Edmund justified. "We have to restore balance, and do the right thing."

"Then count me in." Ron said with determination. "I'm not letting Hermione leave anywhere without me."


	34. Chapter 34: I love you, you idiot

Edmund turned to him, and they both held each other's gaze. Edmund finally gave him a light nodd, and Ron came to take Hermione's hand.

"Let's not waste time." the young woman said. "Let's go. Ed, your hand. We're gonna apparate."

"We're gonna what?"

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. Just close your eyes, and empty your mind."

Edmund obeyed, and took the hand she was offering him.

"On three. One, two, three."

And then all of a sudden, they were not in the Black's mansion. Edmund was feeling sick to his stomach.

"Is there a chance we never have to do this again?" He asked, taking small breaths.

"About zero chances." Hermione replied.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"The forest of Dean. I came here with my parents when I was a little girl."

"Is there a reason why we came here?"

"Yes. This is where..."

"Where what?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Did something happen here last time?" Edmund asked.

She nodded.

"Was it precisely here?"

"No. I don't remember it clearly enough. I wasn't..."

She briefly glanced at Ron.

"I wasn't quite in the right state of mind."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Why weren't you in the right state of mind?" Ed asked. "It's important that I know."

"I... I don't..."

"Hermione, listen to me! It is only because I've put words on my mistakes that I was able to avoid it, and make sure my other self wouldn't become a traitor. If something happened here, maybe we can avoid it. I saw the way you reacted when Ron decided to come with us. So now, you have to spill the beans."

"Hello!?" Ron called. "What are you talking about? Are you aware that I'm actually here?"

Hermione stayed silent for a minute, trying to find the courage.

"You explain him." She finally told the young king.

Edmund sighed, and then turned to Ron.

"Alright." he said. "Sit down, both of you. Ron, I have a good news and a bad news."

"Start with the good news."

"Fine. Seeing how everybody reacted when you saw her, I'm guessing something happened to Hermione after Harry's death."

"Yeah, you can say that. Something revolting."

"Maybe we could put a word on it?"

"If we have to. She's been sold to Draco Malfoy."

Hermione found herself breathless, and opened wide eyes.

"I see. Well, the good news is... it didn't happen to the woman in front of you."

"What? I don't understand..."

"That's where the bad news come. She is not your Hermione. A Shadow invaded both our worlds and changed everything. This Hermione comes from the version of events that are not corrupted. The right version. In her version, Harry is not dead, and she went hunting horcruxes with him. This Hermione has already lived all that. This is why she brought us here. But apparently, something happened."

"What happened ?"

"You left!" Hermione exploded. "You had a fight with harry, one night, and you left!"

She got up from the tree stump she was sitting on, and walked furiously towards him, punctuating her sentences with hits she was sending him, eyes filled with tear. Edmund stepped aside.

"You left, because you were convinced there was something between me and Harry, which is ridiculous, and you can talk, Mr. I-Dated-Lavender-Brown! You abandoned me, and you broke my heart, you nitwit!"

"Hermione!" The ginger tried to defend himself.

"You are a jerk, Ronald Weasley, and I'm scared to my guts that you'd do it again, because I won't survive it twice! I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

The young man blocked her wrists, and got up as well, still holding her.

"Hermione, listen to me! I swear on Ginny, and on Harry's memory, that I will never, ever let you down. Trust me, and let me help you. Please. Why did I leave?"

"I told you! You had a fight with harry, because the horcrux was making you paranoid, and because you were worrying about your family."

"The Horcrux?" Edmund repeated. "The medallion thingy that you're wearing? Take it off."

"What are you going on about, Ed?"

"I said take it of. Now."

Hermione grumbled and took the necklace of, before giving it to Edmund. She then seemed to realize, and burst in tears, letting her head rest on Ron's chest.

"Problem number one." Edmund said. "Nobody must wear this thing. We have to lock it down somewhere. And the ring, too."

"Problem number two." Ron added. "If I ever start acting like a jerk, you can jinx me to bring me back to reason."

She had a small laugh, and then answered.

"I will."

"Alright. Seriously, I dated Lavender Brown? Why?"

"I have no idea. I did jinx you one time. Sent a flock of birds to attack you."

He gently carressed her head.

"You're gonna have to tell me everything about that. But now, can you tell me what good thing happened in this forest?"

"That's where you came back. And where you destroyed the medallion."

"How did I do that?"

"Harry found Gryffindor sword at the bottom of a frozen lake. He dived down, and you saved him. And then you both came back to the tent, and the only thing you said was "hi!""

"yeah, okay, I admit I can be an idiot, sometimes."

"So we're looking for a sword." Edmund said. "At the bottom of a lake."

"Yes. That's it."

"Right. Night is falling. I suggest we set up the tent and rest for the night. We'll start looking tomorrow."

"You're right, Ed. Ron, set up the tent. It's in my handbag. Ed... there should be a village, about a kilometre away from here. To the west, I think. Do you think you could go get us some food? I'm gonna cast the protection charms around the tent."

"Do you want me to do it?" Ron offered.

"No offence, Ron, but I've been practising these spells for more than a year. I master them. Take care of the tent."

"I'll go get the food."

"Wait!"

She caught the young king's wrist, and traced a rune with her wand, that appeared on his skin.

"Otherwise, you won't be able to find us."


	35. Chapter 35: Lee Jordan

Edmund put his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the village. He searched his pockets. He still had some money. He wouldn't have to steal. When he reached the village, he entered the grocery store, and gathered some non-perishable food, as well as some vegetables. He also saw a book, which he decided to take. As he was about to pay for his goods, he saw a young black man, wearing dreadlocks, getting caught by the shop owner. Apparently he had stolen some potatoes.

"You again?" The seller said. "I told you to stay the hell away from my shop! Get lost, you street rat! Or I'll call the cops!"

And he violently pushed the young man. Ed decided to interfere.

"Everything all right, sir?" He asked, getting closer.

"It's the third time this week this little punk comes to steal my vegetables! Can you believe it?"

"What did he steal, exactly? A few potatoes, to feed his family? If this is all, I'll pay for him."

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm a decent human being. You should try that some time."

The shop owner looked at him in shock, searching for a witty comeback that never came. The young king hence paid for his groceries, as well as for the young man's potatoes, and then left. The young man followed him.

"Thanks, man." He said. "It was nice to interfere."

"I did the right thing. Anyway, I never liked bullies. I'm Edmund, by the way. What's your name?"

"Lee. Lee Jordan."

Edmund stopped instantly.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked. "Did I say something?"

"Destiny is a funny thing. Do you have any plan for tonight?"

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are, well first, it's the most rubbish way I've ever heard, and second... no offence, but I'm more into girls."

Edmund had a frank laugh.

"It's not what you imagine at all. I just wanted to invite you in my tent."

A moment of silence followed.

"That doesn't make it sound better, does it?" Ed asked.

"No, not really. But if I have to answer your question, then no, I have no plan for tonight, except for going away from this shitty town."

"Any family? Or friends?"

"Nah! Just me. I'm quicker this way."

"So you're on the run, then."

"Yeah... but I don't trust guys who want to invite me in their tent."

"I understand. Can I ask you one last thing before you go?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you the same Lee Jordan as the one who was part of the wicked trio from... what's the school's name? Sorry, I'm not from around."

It was Lee's turn to stop. And then, suspicion appeared on his face.

"Okay, who are you? Are you a snatcher?"

"Nothing like that. I have information that might interest you. For example, did you know Fred and George escaped from Lestrange manor? They're fine, and so is their family. And they're looking for you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"If you follow me to my tent, I can show you proofs."

Lee drew out his wand, and pointed it on Edmund.

"Could you put this thing away? I'm not found of magic."

"Tell me where they are. And how did you find me?"

"I'm honestly the worst person you could ask this to. I don't understand half of what's going on. Yesterday I was in Narnia, and I saw Fred and George, who were apparently two years younger, being knighted by Aslan. And then, suddenly I'm in front of a manor where they are held captive with their family. And now, today, I find myself in a cave willingly drinking poison and then all of a sudden I'm back in London having a mental break down and hallucinations. And when I'm better, I close my eyes and in about a second I find myself in a forest, having to deal with a lovers' quarrel. Frankly I'm quite lost."

"Lovers' quarrel? Who's that with you?"

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Where are they?"

"In my tent. Hermione has cast protection charms all around it. Now, can you stop pointing your wand on me and follow me?"

The young man put his wand away.

"Alright. Sorry if I'm a little nervous."

"No problem. It's better to be on your guard. Come along."

And so Edmund, followed by Lee, returned to the camp. He soon realized that, If it wasn't for the rune Hermione had traced on his wrist, he would have got lost. Thankfully, the rune was getting warmer and warmer as he approached the tent. When they reached the shield, they found out Lee couldn't get through it.

"Wait for me." Edmund said. "I'm gonna tell Hermione you're with me."

And so he crossed the barrier, and didn't find Hermione, nor Ron. Passing his head inside the tent, he finally found them, sharing an intimate moment. He blushed to his hairline, and swiftly left to cross the barrier again, as silently as he could. Lee gave him a questioning look.

"We'd better wait here, for a bit." he answered.

"Wh... oh. I see. So, it's that kind of lovers quarrel."

"Let's... let's change the subject, shall we?"

And Lee had a frank laugh.

"What? Edmund said in a vexed tone. I don't know how it is now, but I was born in 1927. And in my days, it was quite embarrassing to see that sort of thing."

"Don't worry, it's still embarrassing in 1997. It's just that it's funny to see how you react. You're pretty well-preserved for a seventy years old man, though."

"That would be because I'm seventeen."

"Time traveller, then."

"Not exactly. I come from another world. I think."

"So Fred and George have been knighted, then? What are they called?"

"Fred the Fearless and George the Undefeated. But those are not the versions you're about to see. They come from another version of the world. One where Harry Potter is still alive. This is the version we are trying to bring back. How long have you been on the run?"

"Since I stopped a bunch of death eaters from killing a group of muggles. I've become an Undesirable."

"How would you like to become a resistant?"

"If Fred and George are doing it, you bet your ass I will."

"Good to know. Right. I suggest we try talking louder to let Hermione know that we are here."

So they kept talking about unimportant things, talking as loudly as they could. Soon enough, the protection dome opened behind them, letting them in.

"Edmund!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've been worried sick! Where have you been?"

"I found a friend."

"Blimey, am I dreaming?" Ron asked. "It's Lee Jordan!"

"Hi, Ronnie!"

And there was a moment of happy reunion, from which Edmund chose to step aside.

"We should send him to the others." He finally suggested.

"You're right." Hermione said. "I'm gonna send my Patronus. Let them tell us where they should meet."

And so she did. Another Patronus soon came in, in the form of a magpie. It was Fred's. The three wizards listened with attention. It was decided that Lee would leave on the next morning, and would spend the night with them. So, they shared the dinner Hermione prepared, and then went to bed.


	36. Chapter 36: Gryffindor's sword

In the middle of the night, Edmund felt a presence that woke him up. He got out of his bed, walked out of the tent, and discovered Aslan was waiting for him. The lion turned away from him, and went deeper into the forest. The young king followed him. They were moving at a quiet pace, so that Edmund could find his way back. The lion took him to a pond, and he saw the sword in the bottom of it. Then, Edmund woke up in his tent. He understood the lion had sent him a dream, like he had done with Lucy when they went to Narnia for the second time. He knew what to do. Without a second thought, he walked out of the tent, took a piece of wood in the fire to get a torch, and then followed the path he had taken in his dream. When he reached the pond, the sun was starting to rise. He found the sword, trapped under the ice. He took his clothes of, broke the layer of ice with his feet, and got in the water. The pond was deeper than he had thought. Therefore, he dived down entirely, holding with a hand the edge of the hole, in order not to lose his only way out. After several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to graze the sword's handle. He tensed himself a little more, and with a last effort, managed to close his hands around the handle. He quickly got out, put his clothes back, and went back to the camp. There, he found a hysterical Hermione, which Ron and Lee were trying to calm down.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She shouted when she saw him.

"Aslan showed me the way." he replied, showing the sword.

She stayed mute for a moment, and then:

"You're as stupid as Harry. He followed a doe, because he was convinced it was his mother's Patronus."

"Was it?"

"His mother is dead, Edmund. Dead people can't do magic."

Ron decided to come to the rescue.

"That's Gryffindor's sword!" He said. "Harry killed the basilisk with it."

"It looks a bit like Peter's..."

"Well that makes sense. Aslan told me Godric Gryffindor was a narnian knight before he came to my world." Hermione said.

"Really?" Lee asked. "I thought it was forged by goblins."

"Yeah, that's what they say. Because anything a goblin forges belongs to them eventually. They know how powerful the sword is. And they claimed they forged it after Godric's death."

"So goblins are cultivated, here?" Edmund asked. "In Narnia they're more like...brainless brutes."

"Here they are bankers, Hermione explained. They would be like narnian dwarves. Attracted by silver and gold, talented crafters, but very self-centred."

"I see. Shall we destroy these things, now? He asked, talking about the horcruxes."

"Yes. You're right. Let's start with the medallion. According to what you told me, Ron, we have to open it, and then hit it right in the middle."

"How do we open it?" Edmund asked.

"Harry asked it to open in Parseltongue. The snake's language."

"Does one of you speak it?"

"It's not something you can learn." Lee explained. "You are either born with it, or you never speak it."

"I know someone who can speak it." Hermione said. "I did a some researches on the dark lord's family. On his mother side. His uncle was a Parseltongue. This is really not gonna be a pleasant trip."

"Why? Where is he?"

"He's currently dead. He died about a year ago."

"I see. So how do we speak to a dead man?"

"That's where I'm going, there. We're gonna use the gift I received from Santa."

"Santa?" Ron repeated, baffled.

"It's a long story. Anyway, this is what he gave me."

She searched her bag, and pulled out the time turner.


	37. Chapter 37: how to destroy a horcrux

"Is that what I think it is?" Lee asked.

"Yes. But that's even better. This one can take me whenever I need to go."

"Then why don't you go back far enough and kill baby dark lord?"

"Because doing that would just create an alternate reality. And what we have to do is restore the balance. Killing him before he turned evil would have too many repercussions."

"So what do we do?" Edmund asked.

"From what I understood, Morfin Gaunt died last year. So that's when we need to go. Should we go before that, I don't think he'd help us."

"Do we know where he died, exactly ?"

"Yes. That's the complicated part. And it's potentially very risky. He died in Azkaban."

Ron let out a moan. Edmund noticed Hermione had grown very pale as she uttered these words.

"Okay, I get it's a bad news. What's Azkaban?"

"The wizards' prison." Lee explained. "It's guarded by dementors. They feed on your happy memories. And they only leave the bad ones."

"It is indeed a bad news."

"They're under You-Know-Who's orders since he took over. They're guarding the Undesirable."

"Is there a way to fight them?"

"Patronus." Hermione answered. "But it would be unwise to use that."

"What do you propose?"

"You and I, we're both going back in time. We take the role of two ministry of magic's employees. And then, we find a way to break Gaunt out of jail, and bring him here. With a bit of luck, he can also help us destroy the ring without damaging the stone."

"What's so special about the stone?" Lee asked.

"It's a long story."

"Wait a minute." Ron intervened. "You said both of you are going. Does that mean I'm not coming with you?"

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione explained. "Our bodies are gonna stay here. One of us must stay here to watch over the others, because if something happens to us, we won't ever be able to come back. And I think you're the best person to protect me while I'm gone. As for Lee, he has to go and find your family, in order to create the first diversion we're gonna need."

Ron sighed, but ended up agreeing.

"Then let's move. We shouldn't stay more than a day at the same place."

"Yes, you're right. Lee, you can disapparate, and go to the meeting point. Professor Lupin will meet you there. And when you're in the house, in the hallway... be very quiet. For your own good."

The young man nodded.

"We're waiting for the next attack to get back in time. So please, be quick."

"Understood. Good luck."

He closed his eyes and focused, then suddenly reopened it, turned to Edmund, and said:

"By the way, I did spend a lovely evening under your tent."

And then, he disappeared. There was a moment of silence, and then Ron turned to the young king.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Edmund smiled, shook his head, and didn't answer the young ginger. They started packing back, and walked across the forest.


	38. Chapter 38: weather forecast

Ed was quite thankful to them for not deciding to apparate. By the end of the day, Ron came up with an idea. He went to the nearby city with Edmund, and bought a spraypaint for the young king. They then waited for the cover of the night, and walked around in town, tagging on the walls the following message:

THE ORDER OR THE PHOENIX RECRUITS. POTTER WATCHES!

When they were satisfied, they returned to camp. On the next morning, as they crossed another village, they were glad to see that the tags had spread like a wildfire. They managed to find a radio, got it to work, and searched the channels until they found what they were hoping to find. Fred's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Hello again to the friends of Potter. This is Rapier, talking to you live from Potterwatch. We are forever grateful for those of you who risk their lives to carry out our message. We have the regret to announce that, earlier this afternoon, one of this brave carriers has been brutally murdered by a group of snatchers. William Peek, from little Winging, we honour you, who had the courage of sharing our word in the very area where Harry Potter grew up. You will never be forgotten. Our thoughts are with his family. On a happier note, we are proud to announce that Harry Potter's family has been taken to safety by elite members of the Order of the Phoenix. And now, let's welcome Fox, with tomorrow's weather forecast. Hello Fox."

"Hello rapier." sounded George's voice. "Tomorrow, as usual, will be foggy due to the dementors roaming the streets. Other than that, we strongly advise people working or living near Little Hangleton to take a holiday. There is indeed a high risk of perturbations in this area, which could become a bit swampy."

"Thank you, Fox." Lee's voice interfered. "We now give the mike to Romulus, here to give us some news about chief Death Eater. Your turn, now, Romulus."

"Thank you, River." Lupin said. "The Chief Death eater has been seen roaming around all the UK, and even out of our borders, in Ukraine. According to our sources, that we will not name for obvious reasons, the CDE would be looking for a relic to boost his power."

"I'm not sure he'll find what he's looking for, but I've been told he has a good nose!" Fred said.

"That would be true if he had one." Lee reacted.

The listeners then heard frank laughs, that abruptly stopped.

"It's on this fine trait of humour that we have to leave you for today. And don't forget: be safe, be happy, and remember: Potter watches."

And then the signal was lost. Hermione turned down the radio.

"Tomorrow, then." She said. "We act tomorrow."


	39. Chapter 39: the time turner

And they spent the rest of the day in total silence. Edmund practised wielding his new sword, while Ron was practising spells. Hermione, as for her, plunged herself in the study of Beedle the Bard's texts, reading other tales and analysing any single rune to see if she couldn't find any clues in them. When the night fell, they disapparated again, looking for a desert and protected place.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"I'll keep an eye on you." Ron replied.

Hermione thought for a second, and then reached for her bag, and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak. She gave it to Ron.

"Just in case..." she said.

Ron took the cloak like it was a precious relic. He gave Hermione a long look, but did not ask any question, and simply nodded.

"Let's go." Ed said.

He got closer to Hermione, who passed the time turner's chain around both their necks, and then activated it. Ron saw their body collapse on the ground, and decided not to touch them. He simply put the invisibility cloak over them. Hermione and Edmund, as for them, found themselves exactly where they had left. Without Ron.

"What do we do now ?" Edmund asked.

"We have to make everyone believe that we are members of the Ministry of Magic. And then we falsify a visit warrant, and then we go to Azkaban."

"How exactly do we pass for members of the Ministry? Not to be rude, but we don't exactly have the right look."

"Yes. I was coming to that point. What do you think about identity theft in desperate situations?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going..."

"There is a potion that lets you take someone else's appearance. I'm working on a few modifications right now, but in its current form, the effects last for about an hour."

"Do you have some of that?"

"Yes. I have enough for a month."

"One hour, then. Is that enough to break the guy out?"

"No, but we will take some again right before we leave Azkaban. The humans guardians won't be inside the prison, and the dementors are blind."

"Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"Then let's roll with that. How do we do it?"

"You're not gonna be happy..."

She explained him how the potion worked, which was rather hard for him to accept, and they decided they needed someone important's identity. They apparated in London, near the ministry of magic, and Hermione took them to a flat where one of her mother's friend was living with his family. Edmund was sent every day to investigate on whom they should steal hair from for the polyjuice potion, while Hermione stayed in the flat as it was safer for her. In the evening, he would come back to the flat, and make his report.


	40. Chapter 40: Percy Weasley

The situation untangled when, one day, Edmund accidentally collided with a short woman wearing a flashy pink suit.

"Watch your steps!" She said, taking offence.

"My apologies, Ma'm. I thought you would have seen me?"

"Seen you? Who do you think you are? Must I remind you what is your place and what is mine? I have been invested by the Dark Lord himself to track down the fugitives Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger! You are the one who should make sure you're not on my way!"

"I'm truly sorry, Madam. This is my first day, here."

"And your last, too ! Weasley! Take this young brat's name and make sure he is fired!"

"Yes ma'm!" A ginger young man hurriedly said.

He was standing right behind her. As he looked at him, Edmund concluded this must have been Percy. Ron's brother came closer to him, said in a stiff tone:

"You, follow me. And don't make a fuss."

Edmund decided not to resist and followed him, as the woman walked away like a vexed peacock. Percy took Edmund to a small office, not bigger than a large cupboard.

"I'm listening." he said after he closed the door. "Your name?"

"Albert... Einstein." Edmund improvised with a smirk.

"Albert Einstein." Percy repeated, writing it down on a piece of parchment. "What department do you work with?"

"Security. Desk speciality."

Percy looked up at him, and opened his mouth to say something, but Ed didn't give him time to do so. He tensed his arm, passed his hand behind the young man's head, and smashed it on the desk. Not too hard, but hard enough to break his nose.

"I'll take that, please..." Ed said, grabbing the wizard's wand.

Wand he instantly pointed on its owner's throat.

"Now, follow me. And don't make a fuss."

He took a tissue out of his pocket, and gave it to Percy so he could try to stop the bleeding. He then forced him to get out of his office. He managed to hide the wand, so that, to an external viewer, he was only a young man supporting a bleeding other young man. They passed in front of the janitor, who stopped them.

"His nose is bleeding." Edmund said, pressing the wand slightly harder against Percy's back. "I'm getting him out to get some fresh air."

"All right." the Janitor said. "And Percy, Umbridge wants you to bring her her tea."

"He will. Soon as he stopped bleeding."

And he left the ministry, still pressing the wand against the young man. He then took him to the flat. It was the wife who opened the door.

"Is she here? " Edmund asked point-blank.

"What happened to him?" The woman asked in a worried tone.

"He hit his head." Edmund simply said. "He's gonna need some ice."

"No need." Hermione said, getting out of a bedroom. "I can manage. Take him to the bathroom."

Edmund did as he was told, and took Percy in the small bathroom of the flat, where he sat him on the toilets. He then moved away, but kept the wand pointed on him. Hermione, came in, followed by the woman.

"Let down your wand, Ed." Hermione said. "He won't run away. Percy, this is Amanda. She's a muggle. If you try to move, she'll use her science to take away your magic."

Percy looked shocked, and froze. Edmund let down his wand, while Hermione took out her own wand, and pointed it on the wizard's face.

"Episkey!"

There was a loud crack and the nose stopped bleeding.

"Explain." she ordered, turning to Edmund.

The young king then gave her his full report, which she carefully listened to.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's tea time. Amanda, could you please bring us three cups?"

The flat owner gladly obeyed.

"Edmund, why don't you go help her?" She said, discretely putting a small vial in his hand.

Understanding she certainly had a plan, the young man sent her a knowing look, and then left. He came back with the three cups, and gave one to each one of them. Percy didn't touch his cup.

"Drink." Hermione ordered. "Pretend that you are well-behaved, Percy."

"He thinks we poisoned his cup." Edmund said.

And he walked to Ron's brother, and exchanged their cups. He smiled. Percy hesitantly drank his.

"Good boy." Hermione finally said. "Now, we have some questions for you."

"I won't answer, Granger. You're a magic thief."

"And how do you steal someone's magic?"

"Well you would know, wouldn't you? You murder him."

"So, by the age of ten, I murdered a pure blood wizard. Honestly can you hear yourself talking?"

"I've always told Ron you and Potter were dangerous."

"Shame on you." Edmund interfered. "With such a behaviour, you shouldn't call yourself a Weasley."

"We're not gonna dwell on the subject." Hermione declared. "Percy won't change his mind. And now, Percy, you're gonna answer our questions. You have no other choice. Edmund put Veraritaserum in your tea."

"I didn't drink from my cup."

Edmund had a small laugh.

"I knew you would do that. That's the thing, let you think you're in control when I'm the one controlling you."

Percy's eyes widened. He was ready.

"Who's the woman you work with?" Edmund started.

"Dolores Umbridge... no! I didn't want to tell you!"

"The serum is already effective." Hermione said. "Don't resist. Is it true she has been invested to track me and Albus Dumbledore down?"

"Yes."

"Are there any limitations to what she can do or ask for?"

"No. she has full power."

"Perfect. Now, tell me. How does she take her tea?"

Percy sighed, sent her a killing look, and answered her. Edmund then took a pair of scissors in a cupboard, and cut a lock of the young man's hair.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Percy." he said coldly. "Now, you're gonna stay here, and meditate about your life choices."

"Give me your suit, Percy." Hermione ordered.

And once again, he obeyed.

"Thank you. For your information, my muggle friend will be staying right behind this door, ready to take away your magic if you even move your pinky toe."

And she turned her back on him, followed by Edmund, and left a traumatized Percy alone in the bathroom, which door they closed behind them.


	41. Chapter 41: Polyjuice potion

"What did we put in his tea, exactly?" Edmund asked.

"Rain water. Don't tell me Placebo doesn't work."

Edmund had a laugh.

"You really are a wicked witch."

Hermione had a corner smile.

"Nice move switching the cups, sneaky boy." she replied. "Okay, then. Now all we have to do is bring Umbridge here."

"How?"

"I'll bring her her tea. Then, I'll improvise. Amanda, I'm gonna need one of your husband's shirt."

"Are you sure you wanna go, Hermione?"

"Better you than me. One, I know the Weasleys extremely well, and two, she might ask me to cast a spell."

"Fine. You're right."

"Good."

She took a glass in the kitchen, and filled it with polyjuice potion, under both Edmund and Amanda's disgusted look. She added the hair lock Edmund had taken.

"Cheers!" She tried to joke.

And she drank the potion. Her traits soon changed radically, while her body was growing, and her curves were disappearing. After a few moments, Percy was standing there, wearing her clothes. Edmund stared in awe, and then suddenly turned his back to let her change, until she tapped on his shoulder.

"Good luck." He said as he looked at her.

"Thank you." She replied with the ginger's voice.

And she apparated in the ministry.

"Ah, Perce!" The Janitor called. "How's your nose? Umbridge is still waiting for her tea, you should hurry up."

Hermione nodded, and started walking faster. A few minutes later, she was bringing tea to Dolores Umbridge.

"Well at last!" The toad-like woman exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Madam. Nose bleed."

"Mph..."

"But I may have something that could earn me forgiveness."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found..."

"Who? Dumbledore?"

"No. Hermione Granger. The magic thief. I think the Malfoys will be glad to have her back. And I think she might have information about Dumbledore's hiding place."

Umbridge's gaze lighten up.

"Where is she?"

"I can take you to her. I've tracked her down to a building, not too far from here. She's hiding in a muggle's place. I think she's holding them hostage."

"Who cares about the muggles? Take me to her!"

"Yes, Ma'm."

And so, after discretely hiding a warrant in her pocket, Hermione took the pink suited woman to the flat, where Edmund hurried knocking her off, and taking her to the bathroom. Hermione then took her clothes, and cut a lock of her hair, and took another lock from Percy's hair, before leaving the bathroom and locking it behind her. Then, they waited for the polyjuice potion to stop working, and Hermione filled two glasses with the potion. In her cup, she put Umbridge's hair, and gave Edmund the one with Percy's hair. The taste of it was worse than its aspect. But as he glimpsed at Hermione's cup, he noticed the liquid (if you could call it that way), had a very different aspect. Hers seemed thick and slushy, while his had a more greasy aspect (and taste).

"That's disgusting!" He exclaimed.

"Mine too, if it's any consolation."

And he didn't reply, as he had a sudden urge to throw up.


	42. Chapter 42: Morfin Gaunt

After a few minutes, the potion had done its job. The two of them hurriedly changed clothes, and Hermione filled in the warrant she had taken. As soon as they were done, they apparated in front of Azkaban. On the desolated rock spiking out of the sea. Edmund instantly felt bad. Hermione, trying to stay in character, pretended she wasn't scared, even though deep down, she only wanted to run away. There was a human guarding the entrance. Hermione recognized him. It was a death eater called Macnair, the executioner that had been charged to kill Buckbeak.

"We are coming to see Morfin Gaunt." She declared.

"With all due respect, ma'm, can I ask why?"

"A really serious lead let us believe that he might have been in contact with the criminal Albus Dumbledore. I have a warrant, here."

"I have to ask, Ma'm. What is your source, exactly?"

"Hermione Granger has been found and questioned under crucciartis. She gave us this information, and will now soon be delivered to the Malfoys."

Macnair seemed to hesitate.

"I have been tasked by the Dark Lord to search and arrest Albus Dumbledore." Hermione said in a frustrated tone. "To oppose me is to oppose the Dark Lord's will, Macnair. Now, let us through."

"Cell 182. Third basement."

He stepped aside to let them in, and a dementor guided them to the cell, hovering above the ground, and then left the same way. As they entered the cell, they found out they were not alone. There, looking at them with a piercing look, was Albus Dumbledore. There was a moment of tension, before the old man smiled.

"Hello, miss Granger." He said. "And who's the young man with you?"

"Professor..." Hermione let out, stomached. "I... I... how...?"

"I'm Edmund Pevensie." The young king interfered. "And you must be Professor Dumbledore. I am honoured to meet you."

"The honour is mine." the old wizard replied. "But what are you two doing here?"

"We have to talk to Morfin Gaunt."

Dumbledore looked at him like he was scanning him, and then stepped aside, letting them discover a sickly man, curled up on his bench, eyes lost into the void. Hermione got closer to him, and knelt beside him.

"Mr. Gaunt?" She asked. "Can you hear me?"

The only response she got was a hissing sound, which she didn't understand. She turned to Ed.

"He understands you." Dumbledore explained. "But he doesn't know how to speak something else than Parseltongue."

"You understand it." Edmund noted. "Do you speak it as well?"

"I do indeed understand it. But no, sorry, I can't speak it."

"Mr. Gaunt, do you remember your sister's necklace?" Hermione asked.

Once again he hissed, angrily.

"He didn't like his sister." Dumbledore translated. "He blamed her for disappearing with the necklace."

"Do you remember your ring?"

"Soiled. disgraced. Defiled. The little bastard defiled it." Dumbledore translated.

He looked at Hermione.

"Does it mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." she confirmed. "And he also defiled the necklace. We have to destroy it, but we must open the medallion. Mr Gaunt, you're the only one who can order it to open."

"He won't destroy the medallion." Dumbledore said.

Edmund decided to step in.

"As long as the medallion is unscathed, the bastard will live forever. I know you hate him."

"His father is a filthy muggle. You are a filthy muggle. Why should I help you destroy it?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Who do you hate most? The muggles, or the proof of your sister's treason?"

There was a long silence that followed, and Hermione glared at the young king, who held her gaze. Finally, the reply came.

"He says: get me out of here, and I will help you. So, you have managed to find one of the dark lord's horcruxes, then. Well done, miss Granger."

"We have two of them, actually. We have the ring, as well. But we know this one is gonna be harder to destroy.

Why is that?"

"It is one of the deathly hollows. It's the resurrection stone."

"Who told you that?"

"You did, professor. Through your copy of Beedle the Bard's book."

She let her eyes slip to Dumbledore's hand. It had turned black, like it was mummified.

"And I guess you already figured it out, professor. You tried to use it to bring Ariana back, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." the old man said in a sad smile.

"Can you destroy the ring? Without damaging the stone?"

"I don't know, miss Granger. But I can try."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." Edmund intervened. "But this man is dying. If we don't get him out now, he won't be able to open the necklace."

"You're right, Ed. Now, how do we do that?"

"I suggest a diversion." Dumbledore said. "Listen closely."


	43. Chapter 43: breaking out

And that's how, after Dumbledore had sent a Patronus to Hogwarts, Hermione, still under Umbridge's traits, started chasing Dumbledore out of the prison, and challenged him to a duel right in front of it, drawing the human guards attention to them. Meanwhile, Edmund was supposed to discretely get Morfin Gaunt out, and to avoid the dementors. It was decided he would exit through a window. Hermione and Dumbledore had melted the window's bars before they left. The main difficulty was that the prisoner was so weak he could barely stand. This is why Edmund was now standing on the edge of a window, under the rain and the waves, carrying a man on his shoulders. As they felt the absence of a prisoner, the dementors sounded the alarm and massively arrived in the cell. Edmund was starting to feel weak. It was time to go.

"Please, make it work!" He prayed.

And he jumped, holding Morfin Gaunt tight against him. He kept falling and falling, felt the wind and the sea spray whipping his face, and thought for a moment that his time had come. As he braced for impact, his fall was stopped when he hit a net. The net was stretched between four people riding broomsticks. They were flying in formation, and none of them was going faster than the others. There was a dwarf, a woman with yellow eyes, a woman who looked like a nurse, and another woman who was wearing a green dress. In a perfect synchronisation, they all turned their brooms back, and flew towards land, until they landed in a forest.

"You are out of your mind, young man!" The woman in green exploded while she helped the young king up.

"Thank you for being there in time."

"Do you know how lucky you are? What did you have in mind? Jumping! From Azkaban! And helping a prisoner escape!"

"Hermione said we needed him." Edmund shrugged. "So I needed to get him out."

"Did you shrug? He just shrugged! Things could have gone very wrong! I've always thought miss Granger was the clever one in the group, but this!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Minerva!" The woman with yellow eyes sharply cut her. "Poppy, I think this gentleman is in a bad shape. See what you can do."

And so the nurse instantly went to take care of Gaunt. The woman with yellow eyes came to firmly shake Edmund's hand, who then started changing back to his own appearance. He let out a groan, as changing back was as painful as transforming into Percy. The nurse turned to him, hesitating to help him or Gaunt, and he raised his hand, gesturing that he was okay.

"This is very unpleasant." He said when it was over.

"Better?" The woman with yellow eyes asked in a rough tone.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Rolanda Hooch." she introduced herself. "And this is professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Filius Flitwick. The nurse here is Poppy Pomfrey."

"Edmund Pevensie, known as the Just, or the Old. It is my honour to meet you. Hermione told me a lot about you, Professor McGonagall. And you Professor Flitwick."

Madam Hooch snorted with disdain.

"I guess she never mentioned me! Miss Granger was never quite so bright on a broomstick. Potter, on the other hand, he had it in his blood!"

"How is our man?" Flitwick asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He is really weak." Mrs Pomfrey replied. "He won't last long."

"He has to hold on until Hermione is back. Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll do my best. But she has to hurry."


	44. Chapter 44: death of a horcrux

Luckily, they were soon joined by Dumbledore, who was followed closely by Hermione who had also turned back to herself. Seeing her in the pink suit seemed very strange to Edmund.

"Thank god, you're all alive!" She said when she saw them.

"We need to hurry, Hermione." the young king replied. "Gaunt won't last long. Where's the necklace?"

She searched her bag and open the small lead box she had locked it in. the wizards and the young man shivered, and a heavy silence fell down.

"Albus, what is this thing?" McGonagall asked.

"It's a piece of the dark lord's soul. It will fight not to get destroyed."

"Then don't take too many risks." Edmund said. "I'll do it. Can you create a shield around the horcrux?"

"Of course, we can." Flitwick replied.

"Great. In that case, Hermione, put it down on the floor. Next to Gaunt."

"Are you sure about what you're doing?"

"Do you want my help or not? Trust me. If it's Aslan's will, I will destroy this thing."

So Hermione put the necklace on the ground, gave Edmund his sword, and stepped back.

"Shield!" She ordered.

The professors formed a circle around Edmund, who was clearing his mind. They cast a shield all at the same time, and held it steadily. Edmund knelt next to Morfin Gaunt.

"Ask it to open." he whispered. "Help me destroy it."

He got back on his feet, and got in position. Gaunt hissed, and the medallion opened up. A giant noseless face with no eyelids got out of it. It stormed around the young king, and tried to attack the shields.

"Hold tight!" Hermione yelled.

And they held on. The face then turned to Edmund, slowly circling him.

"Ooooooooh..." he whispered in a sugary tone. "I can see in your heart, little king. I can help you make your desires come true."

"I desire nothing but Justice. And the victory of Good."

"Really? But there is something else in your heart, little muggle. You had a taste of power, and dark magic, and you loved it. Don't lie to me, this is a part of you..."

"The face turned into the Dark Edmund."

"I don't deny it." Edmund said. "But I have redeemed, and I won't let you win!"

He put his sword upright above the necklace, and in a swift strike, destroyed the medallion. The medallion let out a screech, but the Dark Edmund didn't disappear. Hatred was distorting his face. He pulled out his sword, and attacked Edmund.

"You are the one who won't win." he hissed. "You will lose everything. Everything you hold dear will be gone for ever. Once I'm done with this world, I will take yours back. And then I will go on, world after world, after world, until every single universe is mine!"

He was punctuating his speech with attacks, which Edmund always parried, before he started taking advantage.

"I am Edmund the Just!" he stated. "And Edmund the Old! Lord protector of Narnia! One of the Four of Cair Paravel, and my legend was passed through the centuries and through the universes! And you are nothing! You are no one! You're just a shadow, and you are not me! All the wrong you did, I undid it ! And I will undo you as well ! Go back where you came from, and leave this world alone!"

"Because this world is protected." Hermione concluded.

And she lowered her wand, thus ending the shield.

"As an old wise man once told me, when darkness tries to surround you, all you have to do is turn on the light. LUMUS SOLEM !"

And the five other wizards cast the same spell. The Dark Edmund was pierced by the light, let out a scream, and disappeared.

"Thank you..." Ed whispered.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"I think I am, yes. Do you think we've destroyed it?"

"I'm afraid you destroyed nothing but an extension." Dumbledore replied. "This thing, whatever it is, will come back sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey had dashed to Morfin Gaunt. To the questioning look Hermione sent her, she replied by shaking her head. The man was dead. Edmund proposed a moment of silence, which they all respected.

"What are we gonna do about the ring?" He then asked.

"You don't need parseltongue to destroy the ring." Dumbledore explained. "I suggest you visit my old friend Newt Scamender. I think he might have in his possession a creature with a strong enough venom to destroy the horcrux, without damaging the stone."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"If my informations are correct, miss Granger, which they often are, he is currently living in Paris, with his wife."

"In Paris?"

"Yes. In a safe place... the old house of a gold seeker..."

Hermione took a moment to think, and then nodded.

"Well, Dumbledore said. If you don't need us anymore, we will say goodbye. We all have to go back to school."

"One moment, please." Edmund interfered.

All eyes turned to him.

"What about Gaunt?" He asked. "What do we make of him? We can't just leave him there."

"We will take care of him, young man." McGonagall offered. "We will make sure his nephew can never find him."

"Very well. Thank you, my lady."

"Come on, Ed." Hermione gently said. "Let's not waste our time."

And she offered him her hand. As soon as he took it, they disapparated.


	45. Chapter 45: Newt Scamander

The young man noticed that he was feeling less and less sick after each trip, which reassured him. He looked around him.

"I've always dreamed to visit Paris..." He smiled.

"Well, sadly we don't really have time for visits. Come along."

And without letting his hand go, she guided him through the streets.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"The house of the alchemist."

"The alchemist?"

"Nicolas Flamel. He invented the philosopher stone. That's where Dumbledore told us to go."

"I thought Flamel was just a normal folk, and his alchemist works were not his..."

"That's because the French Ministry of Magic is excellent at making you believe there's a non-magical explanation. Ever heard of the beast of Gévaudan? They managed to convince half of the population that it's a hyena, and the other half thinks it was God punishing the locals."

"What about the truth?"

"It was a simple werewolf. Crossed with a serial killer and psychopath. Like Fenrir Greyback before his time."

"Who's Fenrir Greyback?"

"He's the one who bit Lupin when he was just a kid. He's a real bastard."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Up close. I fought him in sixth year, when the death eaters attacked Hogwarts."

And she unconsciously squeezed his hand. They navigated through Paris streets, and ended up in Montmartre. Hermione seemed to know where she was going.

"How can you know where we go?" Edmund asked.

"I came here to see Flamel and his wife during the summer holidays after my first year. I wanted to meet him before his death."

"He died? When?"

"On Halloween, in 1992. I was at Nearly-Headless Nick's Deathday, when a ghost told me."

Edmund decided it was better for him not to try to understand who Nearly-Headless Nick was, or what Hermione was doing celebrating his Deathday.

"But I didn't know Scamander took the house after Nicolas and Pernelle died."

"Who is this Scamander guy?"

"He's a magizoologist. He wrote a book we study in care for magical creatures classes. It's called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander is also a good friend of Dumbledore."

"And he can help us?"

"We'll see about that. We're here."

They had indeed reached a house that was so crooked it was a miracle it was still up. The young witch knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A rough feminine voice asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger. We need to talk to mister Scamander."

"How did you find this place?"

"Albus Dumbledore sends us." Edmund replied.

They heard a groan, and then the door opened on a rather old woman, with a ferocious look on her face that impressed the young king.

"Get in, quick!" She said.

And she locked the door behind them.

"Are... are you Tina Goldstein?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Scamander. Tina Scamander."

"We need to talk to your husband, Mrs Scamander." Edmund explained. "Urgently."

"My husband is not here. He's at Père Lachaise."

Hermione's heart skipped a bit.

"What is Père Lachaise?" Edmund asked.

"It's a graveyard." Hermione explained. "Is he...?"

"Don't be ridiculous, girl!" Tina answered. "He went to see Leta. It's Grindewald's Rally anniversary, today."

"I don't know your story." Edmund said. "But I suppose Leta died this day."

Tina gave him a slight nod.

"Please receive my condolences, Madam. Will your husband be back soon?"

"What do you want from him?"

"We need his help to destroy a horcrux. It's a ring, and we can't damage the stone."

"He should be back soon, now. I see Dumbledore still sends in kids to do his job..."

"He didn't send us on a mission. Someone else did, he just gave us a clue. The Dark Lord is not the only evil that threatens this world. Something much worse is at work."

"Humph."

The conversation stopped there, and a heavy silence fell on the room. Soon enough, the door unlocked and opened on a hunched old man, so old that he looked like his wrinkles had wrinkles. He looked at the newcomers, before sending a questioning look to his wife.

"They're here for you, Newt. Dumbledore sends them."

The old man had a gentle smile, and then asked how he could be of use. They explained him the situation.

"Have you thought of Basilisk venom?" The old man asked.

The two adolescents exchanged a look. Hermione's eyes were saying "how did I not think about it before?" and Edmund's were saying "what is he talking about?".

"Come with me." Newt said.

And he opened a suitcase. Hermione went first, while Edmund helped the old man down the stairs.

"It would have been easier if we were not on the run..." the old man complained.

And he started searching around, until he found an empty vial.

"ROLF !" He called. "ROLF !"

A young man, around Edmund's age, passed his head through a door.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"I need Basil's venom."

"Yes, grandfather."

The old man sent him the vial.

"And don't forget to cover his eyes!" He shouted as Rolf was going away.

"No, Grandfather!"

"And feed him, while you're at it!"

"Yes, grandfather!"

And Newt let out a small laugh.

"You have a basilisk named Basil?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do."

"What's a basilisk?" Edmund asked.

Newt almost choked.

"Sorry, I'm not a wizard..." Edmund said.

"Oh, you're a muggle? I see. Well, a basilisk is basically a giant snake, with very strong venom, and eyes that can kill you on the spot."

"Isn't it dangerous to keep it?"

"Not if you know how to handle it, my boy."

"I was petrified by the one in the Chamber of Secrets during my second year." Hermione stated.

"Petrified?" Edmund asked. "how?"

"I saw its reflection in a mirror. fortunately all the other students that got attacked also saw the reflection."

And the conversation carried on, quietly, with both Edmund and Newt asking Hermione for more information. About twenty minutes later, Rolf was back and the vial was full.

"There you go." he said.

"Thank you, Rolf. Now, go see your grandmother, upstairs. We're coming."

"Yes grandfather."

He waited for his grandson to be gone, and then closed the suitcase lid.

"Right. Let's take care of this horcrux."

He searched the place again, took another vial, and then grabbed a syringe. He filled the syringe with the Basilisk's venom, and then gave it to Hermione.

"We're gonna have to be quick. I'm gonna pour some niffler's extract on the stone to break its structure. As soon as it's done, you inject the venom in the stone. Are you ready, girl?"

Hermione silently nodded, and they proceeded. There was a blast when the horcrux was destroyed, powerful enough to blow them away, but if the stone had fallen from the ring, it was still intact. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it, Ed!" She exclaimed. "Two down. Thank you so much, mister Scamander. For everything."

The hold man wiped her thanks away, and then got out of the suitcase. He was soon followed by Hermione and Ed.

"What do we do, now?" The young king asked.

"We go back to our own time. We go back to Ron."

And as she said that, they started disappearing.

* * *

**to be continued in The shadow - Part 2**


End file.
